Vengeance- Part 1 & Part 2
by Ripley10
Summary: Blue Halliday has come to Reservation to teach the next generation of New Species. Her hope is to do some good and carve out a safe place for her and her son. Vengeance used to be the most volatile of New Species. Now he's the liaison between the Wild Zone and Reservation. When Vengeance and Blue meet, sparks fly. Same original stories-just in one place now. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1-10

**Chapter 1**

Eliza Blue Halliday held the back of her hand to her lip and winced. She sucked in a quick breath at the sting of pain and touched it tentatively with her tongue.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" her husband asked, his voice cold and measured. Blue looked at the ground and nodded her head. She felt distanced, detached from her body as Tom started enumerating her sins.

"You embarrassed me, Eliza," he reiterated, "I'm a public figure and I walk a delicate balance with my voters and my campaign contributors. I cannot afford for you to voice your opinions. Your opinions reflect on me, they become mine."

Blue nodded her head. Tom reached down and pulled a curl away from Blue's face where it lay across her cheek, stuck in tears and blood.

"Get up," he whispered.

Blue tottered to her feet, following his directions without conscious thought. His fist slammed into her stomach and she hunched over, unable to breathe, unable to stand. Tom caught her slumped body with his shoulder a moment before Blue threw up all over the kitchen. She hadn't eaten anything today, so there wasn't much to throw up. Tom smoothed her hair away from her face with cool hands.

"Why do you make me do this, Eliza?" Tom asked, "Do you think I like this?"

Blue was able to suck in a breath, but she didn't say a word. She knew that whatever she said, whatever she didn't say, would just lead to more pain. Before tonight, Blue Halliday may not have cared whether or not Tom killed her, but now, Blue had hope. She saw a way out of this hell her life had become.

She hadn't wanted to go to the fundraising ball this evening, but Tom expected it of her. As an up-and-coming state senator with his eyes on the governor's mansion, Tom made sure his face was visible at all political functions. The appearance of her smiling face was necessary too, no matter if it was a grimace or teeth-clenched.

Blue had realized early into her marriage to Thomas Halpern that appearances were deceiving. She had thought he was everything she wanted: kind, responsible, serious. A man with plans for the future, and a desire to do good. How could she have let herself be so blindsided?

But the fundraiser tonight had an unexpected benefit. She had run into her father's best friend, someone she hadn't seen since her wedding.

Senator Jacob Hill had seen her across the room, and bee-lined to her. He had grasped her elbow lightly and managed to tug her away from Tom.

"What's happened to you Eliza Blue?" Senator Hill had asked her.

Blue's eyes had widened, but she covered up her surprise by hastily taking a sip of the sparkling water she was holding. She blinked quickly, feeling tears gather at the back of her eyes. Tom would notice if they spilled over.

"Come on, Blue," he coaxed her kindly, "Talk to me. Have you been ill?"

Blue knew how different she looked now; like every other political wife now. Cool, coiffed, untouchable.

Tom even monitored her food. He started by ordering her meals for her on their honeymoon, telling her he wanted them to be healthy together. Now he had a lock on the refrigerator. The curves that he said entranced him while they were dating were evidence of her lack of self-control. She was an embarrassment. The First Lady was spearheading a health and fitness agenda, and how could he show his face when his wife looked like a 1950's pinup?

Blue smoothed a hand over her hip, feeling her hip bone jutting out against the material. She looked up into Senator Hill's face, and thought of her dad; of how sad he would be to see her, how disappointed he would be after trying to shape her into a strong and confident young woman. Who was she now?

Blue took another sip of her water to wet her dry throat and had whispered as the glass covered her lips, "Please help me."

Senator Hill had nodded quickly, but they had been interrupted by Tom before she could talk to him further. He must have noticed her jerk when Tom had slid his hand along her waist. His fingers digging warningly into her side. She couldn't help the wince that came when they pressed into a healing bruise. Hill's eyes had narrowed and he'd looked to her, as if for confirmation of what he thought, and Blue had given a tiny, imperceptible nod. One that she thought had gotten through to him.

But Senator Hill had left early. Pulled away after he had explained that he needed to deal with something related to New Species.

That was where the evening had gone downhill.

The New Species topic was bound to start discussion. Tom's district included Reservation, an area of land that had been bought by the New Species Organization as they had won lawsuit after lawsuit against Mercile Industries, and the companies who had done business with them.

New Species were human animals hybrids. Created in labs to test performance enhancing drugs and pharmaceuticals. New Species had been horribly mistreated, experimented on, and tortured. When the government had gotten wind of the experiments happening, they had stormed the places New Species were held.

Reservation and Homeland were New Species-run areas, separate and independent from the US government. They had their own system of government and justice. Tom had been railing against selling land to New Species, but had done a quick turn around when Justice North, the leader of New Species, had doubled the original asking price and had promised to hire local workers to complete construction. Still, Tom complained about New Species nonstop in their home, even if his public persona supported them.

"Justice North is taking bids on a new construction project," one man had mentioned after the Senator left.

Tom had nodded his head, "They're building a school," he had said knowingly.

This had started a flurry of questions, "Why would they need a school?" one woman had asked, "They can't have children."

She said the last as if the ability to have children somehow endowed one with more humanity.

"They want a vocational school as well as a traditional school," Tom stated, "One that would be for New Species, and one for children, should they choose to adopt."

"Adopt!"

Blue had taken a sip of water and stood up straighter. Tom looked in her direction, giving her a once-over. Blue had mentally checked off Tom's public to-do list to make sure she was completing all requirements: stand up straight, smile, look interested, but don't engage.

"Eliza," someone had said, "You were a teacher. What do you think of a New Species school?"

Blue looked at Tom who was boring holes into her eyes as if to say, politely excuse yourself, don't you dare say anything.

But Blue had: "I think it's a wonderful thing," she said, looking at the person who had spoken, "I think any child would be happy to having a loving family, no matter what that family looked like, and I think that having a school within Reservation is a safe and practical idea."

The woman who had spoken earlier laughed before looking over at Tom, "Do you agree with that State Senator Halpern?"

The woman's tone of voice alerted Blue to the mistake she had just made, and she immediately felt her stomach drop.

Tom smiled and took a sip of wine before answering, "Eliza is soft-hearted," he answered, "She has always acted according to her heart, and not her head," he finished.

He started laughing, "Which is probably why she doesn't teach anymore."

Blue felt her face flush, a wave of embarrassment covered her and she locked her knees in place to keep from running away from the tittering laughter. That was Tom's way, make her look like an idiot, one that was tolerated, but well-loved.

Tom had started scolding her the moment they got into the car. Quietly at first, his anger seething and simmering, but by the time the garage door had closed, he had worked himself into a rage.

And so this was where Blue found herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your mouth shut!" Tom yelled, "Do you know what's going to be in the papers tomorrow? I have a split constituency! I can't take sides! And if I could, do you think I would allow a dog to adopt a baby?"

Blue concentrated on breathing in and out, "Better a dog that you," she replied before she could stop herself, "New Species are ten times the person you are. I hope to God you never have a child."

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Blue stepped back. What was she thinking? She knew better than to antagonize him.

Tom stared at her, shocked, and then grabbed her arm. Blue screamed out as he tugged and twisted, her shoulder dislocating. He pushed and pulled her into their bedroom, throwing her onto the bed. Blue saw him pulling at his tie and ripping at buttons before kicking off his shoes. She tried to roll from the bed, but he was there, straddling her body. Blue kicked out, but couldn't move her arm enough to get leverage and push him off. She heard her dress tear and felt the air on her legs.

Blue cried out again, but Tom laid an arm across her windpipe, black spots danced in front of her eyes. He didn't let her breathe. Her hand came up to push at him. The last thing Blue saw before she passed out was Tom smiling down at her.

 **Chapter 2**

 **4 years later**

"I have a proposal for you," Senator Jacob Hill told Justice North.

Justice leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. He waited patiently for his father-in-law to continue.

"You need teachers for the new school you're opening," Hill started, "but they can't leave. You can't chance that they'll tell anyone about the children born to humans and New Species."

This was unexpected. Justice assumed that Hill would be discussing budgets, perhaps a decrease in funding or a bill brought to the Senate floor by anti-Species groups.

He hadn't expected him to bring up the new school being built at Reservation.

The school was built in the guise of a vocational center, but it would also teach the young children of humans and New Species. Their birth was a secret kept from the outside world. Mercile Industries, who had created New Species by splicing together animal and human DNA, hadn't been able to create more New Species after this first generation. The scientist whose work had resulted in New Species, had destroyed her notes, and all of Mercile's attempts to breed New Species had failed. Most humans believed that New Species would eventually die out.

But since New Species had become free, something miraculous had happened.

New Species who had mated with humans were able to have babies. Their dominant genes resulted in babies that were fully New Species, appearing genetically and physically identical to their fathers.

New Species had guarded this secret absolutely. The only reason Jacob Hill knew of this was because his daughter, Jessie, was mated to Justice. Hill knew that should any of the outside world learn this, especially the anti-Species groups who counted on New Species eventually dying out, Reservation and Homeland would be attacked. New Species children would be at-risk, slated for death by human hate groups.

"We have staff who are fully capable of teaching our young," Justice began, "New Species can learn teaching strategies and design a successful system."

"I've no doubt," Hill agreed, "but like you have with your medical center, wouldn't it also be helpful to have an experienced educator to work with? To model and shape your teachers so your children can get the best education possible?"

Justice admitted to himself that Hill was right. The nurses and medical technicians who had been trained directly by human doctors and nurses were extremely skilled. They got hands-on training, but had the benefit of understanding the New Species' psyche and experience.

"What do you have in mind?" Justice asked curiously.

Hill leaned forward, "Her name is Eliza Halliday," he started, "She's a licensed teacher for preschool through twelfth grade. She volunteered with the Peace Corps and taught in Malawi and Burundi. She did something called Teach for America and spent three years in a rural school in Arkansas. Two of those years were spent training other teachers and coaching recent college grads. I think she'd be a great fit."

Justice leaned forward, "What's the catch?"

Hill shook his head and frowned, his hands clenching where they rested on his thighs.

"She needs to be somewhere safe, where no one can get to her."

Justice shook his head, "Jacob," he started, "you can't expect me to agree to this. If she's in danger, why would I ever put her near our children?"

Hill's hand came up to his face, covering his mouth as he rested his elbow on the side of the chair, "She's a family friend, Justice," he explained, "Her father was my best friend and she's like a daughter to me. But despite that, she would be the best person for this job, no matter what her situation."

"And what, exactly, is her situation Jacob?" he asked slowly.

"She needs a place where her ex-husband can't get to her or her son," Hill explained, "He's an abusive asshole who beat her for years before she was able to escape with my help. She disappeared, found out she was pregnant, and has been on the run with her son. I'm the only family she has and I keep in touch. She's trying to find some place safe. At one point, she actually asked me to take him, she thought it was too dangerous for him to stay with her, that her husband would find them and take him."

"I'm sorry, Jacob," Justice said, "I really am. But I can't put our children at risk. And she would be a risk. Can you imagine what would happen if the parents found out I allowed this woman onto Reservation?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Hill asked, "See what they say."

Justice sighed. He knew what they'd say. Every New Species male would agree with him; they wouldn't risk their children. But the women, they were wild cards. He could see this appealing to them, especially since this Eliza Halliday had a child of her own. And then? New Species males would do anything to keep their mates happy, and their protectiveness might just extend to this human woman.

"I'll ask them, Jacob," Justice responded tiredly, "but I wish you hadn't asked me."

Hill stood up and reached a hand out. Justice stood as well and clasped it.

"You'll see Justice," he said, "I think this is going to work out for everyone."

 **Chapter 3**

Blue watched her son sleep. The nightlight illuminated his slightly open and pursed lips. She leaned down, her face hovering inches from his and let his breath wash over her face. Her hand came up and gently pushed a curl off his forehead, careful not to wake him up. She sighed, seeing the baby that he was, and the boy he was growing into, in his sleeping face.

Blue straightened and put her hands at the base of her spine and stretched before leaving his room.

"Thank you, Vanessa," she said quietly to the teenage girl who waited for her in the hallway.

"No problem," she answered, "Do you need me Sunday night, too?"

"I don't know yet," Blue answered, "Can I let you know? I'm not scheduled to work, but that might change."

"Sure!" Vanessa answered cheerily, throwing her books in her backpack and slinging it on her back, "Text me."

Blue gave the girl a wave and watched her get into her car and drive away before turning off the porch light and locking the door.

Blue went into the bathroom and surveyed her face in the mirror. She had a successful night bartending, her tips were excellent, and she had enough saved that she and Asher could run if they needed to.

But things were looking good here.

She had risked a move back to California, to this small tourist town, with the hope of laying down some roots for her little family. Asher could start school in the fall, and she wanted him to have a normal life. They had packed up and moved multiple times each year of Asher's short life, and while he was a remarkably flexible kid, Blue knew that continuing to move around wasn't fair to him.

She had kept an eye on Tom. She knew he was campaigning for a Senate position. His role in the state assembly had been a stepping stone. It was lucky for her that his public profile made it easy to keep track of him, to know where he was traveling and avoid those places.

Blue had tried to be smart. She'd never gone back to teaching; she'd changed her name, and had no name listed as Asher's father when he was born. Tom never even knew she was pregnant. Blue leaned forward, tracing a finger over the scar that led from her forehead to arch in her brow. The one she got when Tom threw her across the living room.

Blue's finger lingered on the scar and moved to the next one, a small line from the the end of one nostril to her lip. That one had been deep.

Blue could still see Tom's eyes. The cold blue depths staring down at her. She moved her hands to her shoulders. She could still feel his hand pressing her shoulders down.

Blue shook her head and turned on the shower, trying to clear the unwanted memories from her mind. She washed her hair and body quickly; she was exhausted and she knew Asher would be up with the dawn. She smiled, looking forward to sitting with him and playing action figures, or snuggling while they watched tv.

She pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt and was just about to get into bed when her phone rang. Her heart jumped, and she felt anxiety crash through her when she saw "unknown" flash across the screen. Her first thought went to Tom. She let it go to voicemail, preferring that he hear the automated message and wonder if he had reached her, rather than hear her voice and know for sure.

She watched the phone warily and when "voicemail" signaled, she touched the button and listened.

"Blue? This is Jacob. Please call me back," the voice said, and then a number was recited.

Blue sighed, a wave of relief passing through her and making her shake. She pressed the numbers with trembling fingers and waited for Jacob Hill to answer his phone.

"Thank you for calling me back," Jacob answered right away.

"Hi Jacob," Blue said, his voice wrapping around her and reminding her of safety and comfort, "How are you?"

"I'm good Blue," he answered, "but I'm calling for a reason."

"I assumed as much," Blue answered drily.

Jacob laughed on the other end, "I have a job for you," he said.

"A job?" Blue asked, "What do you mean?"

She was confused. Jacob knew about her life with Tom and knew she needed to stay unknown to him. What job could he possibly be offering her that would allow her to remain hidden?

"You know that I work closely with New Species?" Jacob said.

"Yes," Blue answered.

She unintentionally thought back to the cause of her final fight with Tom, the one that made her finally leave him, and the one that resulted in her pregnancy.

"Well," Jacob started, "They're opening up a school. It's a vocational school, but I thought of you. With your experience overseas and in rural areas, you would be a great fit for teaching other potential educators."

"Jacob," Blue started slowly, "I can't take a job as a teacher. I don't have a license anymore. I can't apply for one either, not with my real name. I can't risk it."

"I know that Blue," Jacob said, "Let me explain."

Blue waited.

"Homeland and Reservation are run by New Species Organization. They are essentially foreign countries. They have an independent government. They are also exceedingly well protected. No one gets on or off NSO territory without being thoroughly vetted and searched."

"They can't vet me, Jacob," Blue replied, "I don't exist."

"I can vouch for you, Blue," Jacob explained, "I have vouched for you. I explained everything to Justice North. You have the experience they need. You have the skills and you loved being a teacher. On top of that, you and Asher can live there. Forever if you wanted. You'll be safe and you'll be protected. You would never need to worry about your ex-husband getting you or Asher."

An unintended gasp left Blue's mouth, "Jacob," she said, "Really?"

She could barely fathom the idea of being safe, of Asher having a place to grow up, to play and be a normal boy.

"But there are no children there," Blue said, "Where would Asher go to school?"

"He'd go there too," Jacob said, "I'll explain more later, but would you go? Would you at least visit and talk to Justice and the other New Species? See if it's a fit?"

A new and peaceful future spread out in front of Blue. A safe place for Asher. The idea kept going around and around in her brain.

"How do I get there? When do we go?" Blue asked.

"Tomorrow," Jacob answered, "As soon as possible. I'll send someone for you. They'll pick up you and Asher and bring you to Reservation. Can you be ready early?"

Blue laughed, a bit giddy, "We're up at first light, we can be ready early."

"Good," Jacob answered, "I'll meet you there. See you tomorrow Blue."

"Goodbye Jacob," Blue replied, "Thank you."

 **Chapter 4**

Vengeance loved the Wild Zone. It had healed him and brought him a measure of peace and serenity he hadn't been able to find anywhere else. It made him a different type of male.

When Vengeance was first released from Mercile, being surrounded by other New Species had been too hard. The females reminded him of his dead mate, the males reminded him of his captivity, of attachments he'd made only to have them severed violently.

And the humans reminded him of Mercile. He couldn't look at them without thinking of the doctors and technicians who had tortured him and his mate. It didn't matter that they were friendly, that they cared about and protected New Species. All around him were memories waiting to be triggered, and he was a weapon waiting to be fired.

He was too aggressive, too volatile, and finally, he went too far. He had tried to force mate a human female. He still couldn't think of that time without shame and guilt. He had been a step away from being put down, for being slated too dangerous to live. So he had chosen to come to the Wild Zone, to contain himself, to hopefully, save himself.

And the Wild Zone had saved him. He met other New Species and their stories horrified him. They had been classified "failures" by Mercile, and as a result, had undergone tests that even he couldn't fathom, and he had seen some terrifying things. They were closer to their animal sides than most New Species, and for some reason, the rage that had fueled Vengeance for so long, appealed to these wild New Species. They felt he understood him and they trusted him. When Justice North had asked for ideas about ways to improve relationships between New Species at Reservation and Homeland and New Species in the Wild Zone, Vengeance answered. He returned to Reservation and engaged in conversation. He was calmer and he was more focused, because he felt like he had a purpose. The Wild Zone residents were important to him.

Now he had an official sounding title, Wild Zone Advocate. He was successfully straddling two different worlds, and though he still wasn't comfortable around humans, he could function politely.

Vengeance thought about his journey as he stood knee deep in icy cold water. He watched fish weave through his legs in the pool in front of him. He waited for a burst of sunlight to come through the clouds and reflect off the water, before reaching in with two hands and grabbing one. He threw it behind him onto the grass. Tonight he was grilling fish and speaking with residents, so he had to catch a lot.

"Ven?" a voice called through the forest.

Brass.

Vengeance knew that when Brass called out his name, it was more a courtesy than a question.

"Yeah?" he called over his shoulder, "Why don't you get in here and help me catch some fish?"

He heard Brass moving through the grass, the sound a whisper, before he splashed in next to him, spraying him with droplets of water and scaring away the fish.

"Damn it Brass," he growled.

"Your camp-out kumbaya is cancelled, Ven," Brass replied, ignoring the growl, "You're invited to Reservation tonight."

"I cannot just cancel on the residents," Ven told Brass, while pushing him up and out of the water, "They are expecting to meet with me."

Brass sat on the grassy bank, pulled his knees up and rested his elbows on them, "That's why I'm here," he replied, "They'll scent me and they'll ask me where you are, or they'll understand that you had to go away. Either way, they'll know you didn't forget about them, that you take them seriously."

Vengeance stood in the water, watching the pool again. A slow shadow moved toward him, a wary fish, soon he saw other shadows at the other end of the pool.

"Tell me why I need to go to Reservation, and I will think about it," Vengeance said. He bent down quickly and caught the fish, and threw it toward Brass, "Throw it under those coals over there, some of the residents are trying cooked food."

Brass nodded and stood, doing as Vengeance directed before answering his question, "They're touring the new school tonight," he called over his shoulder, "The vocational section at least, and Justice thought other New Species would be interested in your story about working here. They may choose to become educators to New Species young or they may choose to learn how to better serve New Species as counselors, like you."

Vengenance ignored him. Once it would have enraged him to be compared to the human head shrinks who had been assigned to help the New Species adjust to freedom, but now, he understood a little better their goals, and while he knew Brass used the term "counselor" to tease him, he didn't rise to the bait.

"Justice requested that I go?" he clarified.

"Yes," Brass answered, "There are other New Species who wish to work in the Wild Zone, perhaps there is potential you could explain."

Vengeance nodded. New Species in the Wild Zone would benefit from interaction with more socialized New Species.

"I will go," he answered, "You stay here and continue to catch fish. The residents will appear or not. Feed the ones that do and explain my absence. How long must I be gone?"

Brass shrugged, "It depends whether you meet a female, I imagine."

Vengeance hiked out of the water and punched Brass as he walked by. Brass fell over, before he jumped to his feet, tackled him, and returned the punch.

 **Chapter 5**

Asher was in complete awe of New Species.

"Hello small human," the New Species who checked them into Reservation said to him.

"Hello," Asher said quietly, holding tightly to Blue's hand, while looking up shyly under his eyelashes at the New Species.

"My name is Flame," he told Asher.

Asher looked up at Blue, who nodded her permission before he replied, "I'm Asher," he said.

"It is nice to meet you Asher," Flame said.

Asher peered around Flame at the other New Species, most of whom were holding weapons, "Are those lasers?" Asher asked.

 _Oh no_ , Blue thought, not wanting to explain to Asher why the New Species were carrying weapons.

"A laser would be an awesome weapon, wouldn't it Asher," Flame said, deflecting the question.

"Yeah," Asher answered, "or a light saber."

"Or a blaster, like Han Solo," Flame replied.

Asher nodded his head solemnly, lasers and light sabers were serious business.

Flame touched the communication link in his ear before looking at Blue, "Your belongings have been searched and cleared. I'll escort you to the human sector of Reservation where you'll stay." Flame pointed to a golf cart parked nearby.

"Can I ride in front, Mommy?" Asher started jumping up and down, "Can I drive the go-cart?"

Blue shook her head, "No, you can't drive," she said, "But if it's all right with Flame, you can sit in front."

Flame nodded quickly, "You can be my navigator," he told Asher.

Asher ran ahead of them and jumped into go-cart. His little body practically vibrating with excitement, "No seatbelts Mommy! No car seat!"

Blue laughed, "That's pretty special."

She sat behind Asher and looked around her curiously as Flame drove. They had been driven to a different entrance, not the one she had seen on tv, where hoards of angry protestors gathered, and for that, she was grateful. She hadn't wanted Asher to be scared or confused by what he saw. Asher wasn't scared of New Species. Blue had given him a basic understanding of their story. To Asher, New Species were just people, albeit taller and more interesting looking people, but Blue could see that now, after meeting Flame, Asher was rating New Species up with firefighters and Avengers, the pinnacle of cool for any four year-old.

Blue saw construction vehicles and temporary buildings on their drive. Humans milled about in hard hats, this was obviously a place in transition: mounds of dirt, concrete barracks, tractors. She looked forward to Asher and saw his face lit up. She giggled and bit her lip, his little head was going to explode, first New Species and lasers, now construction vehicles? Not even Christmas would top a day like today.

"Mommy!" he squealed, "A bucket loader!"

"I see it," she said.

"Mommy!" he yelled again, "An excavator!"

She followed the point of his chubby finger and leaned forward to kiss his head, "I see it!"

Flame laughed, "This is a very fun ride," he told her, "I would like to drive you and Asher everywhere."

Blue smiled as he gazed back at her, "This is a very exciting day," she told him.

Flame turned the golf cart into what was clearly a more residential area. Small ranch style houses lined the street, each with a postage stamp lawn. He turned into the driveway of a bright yellow house with robin's egg blue shutters. Shrubs lined the front of the house and were blooming. Asher had jumped out of the cart before Blue could even stand.

He ran to the house and up the steps, "Is this our house? Is this where we're staying?" He ran back down the stairs, and around the yard, "Is this my lawn?" He ran around the back of the house. Blue could hear his small voice yell, "Is this my backyard?"

Blue felt pain catch in her throat. She had tried so hard to give Asher a normal childhood, but she had never been able to give him space like this. A green lawn, a tidy house. They never went on vacation, never stayed at hotels. She put a shaky hand up to her mouth, her little boy's excitement suddenly making clear how much she hadn't been able to give him.

"Are you alright, Ms. Halliday?" Flame asked, his nostrils flaring.

Blue realized that he could smell her distress, "Yes," she reassured him, "It's a mom thing. When our babies are happy, we get a little weepy."

Flame nodded, but continued to look at her. Blue remembered that New Species could also scent dishonesty, and while Blue wasn't exactly lying, she wasn't being completely honest. If she was going to build relationships with New Species, she would have to be transparent, so she took a deep breath, "I'm also a little sad because I've never been able to give Asher anything like this before. I guess I'm feeling a little bit like a failure."

Flame's eyes opened wider, clearly sensing her honesty, "I'm glad that we could make him happy."

Blue smiled and bit her lip, "Me too."

"Mommy!" Asher yelled, running to her and jumping at her, "There's a slide in the back! Come and see!"

Blue gave him a squeeze before putting him down and following him to the backyard. Sure enough, there was a swingset and slide set up in the backyard. A climbing wall attached to the slide, and Asher was halfway up it before Blue could take it all in. Flame followed behind them and when Blue looked back, she saw his face looked as excited as Asher's.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"You're welcome Ms. Halliday," he answered.

"Please," Blue told him, "Call me Blue."

"Blue?" he asked, "That sounds like a New Species' name."

Blue smiled, "My name is Eliza Blue Halliday. I'm named after my mother and a character from the book Gone with the Wind. My dad called me Blue to distinguish between us."

"Can I call you Blue, Mommy?" Asher asked from the top of the slide. His cheeks were rosy and his hair was sticking to his forehead. He must have made it up climbing wall and down the slide ten times since she'd come back here.

"You can call me Mommy," she said.

He frowned for a second, but then jumped onto the slide, his upset clearly forgotten.

"Someone will pick you up at 5:00 this evening," Flame told her, "We are touring the new school and would like for you to attend."

Blue nodded, "It's alright if Asher attends as well?"

"Of course," Flame said, "I know many other New Species who would enjoy meeting Asher."

Blue smiled, "Okay. I'll be ready."

"Goodbye!" Flame called to Asher.

Asher jumped from the top of the climbing wall and ran to Flame, jumping at him as he did earlier at Blue, "Bye Flame!" he said, and kissed his cheek noisily, wrapping his sweaty arms around his neck.

Blue took in Flame's surprise. She saw him squeeze Asher gently before lowering him to the ground, "Goodbye Ms..." he started, "Blue," he corrected.

"Goodbye," she said to him, following Asher to the climbing wall to watch him.

Flame gave them one last glance before going back to the golf cart and Blue heard him drive away.

"Okay, bud," she said to Asher, "Ten more minutes and then we go explore the inside."

 **Chapter 6**

"Well?" Justice asked Flame, "What did you think?"

Flame smiled broadly, "I like them both. I want them both to stay."

Justice laughed and went back to watching his mate float in their pool, her belly big with their unborn child. She spent much of her time in the pool, so uncomfortable with the combination of weight and heat.

Flame took a sip of soda, "She is sad, though," he started, "and that may distress some Species."

Justice looked at him sharply, and Flame quickly explained, "It was just a moment. Her child was very happy with the house we provided and she became very sad. It was almost painful to scent. It didn't last long, but it was sharp."

Justice nodded and leaned back against the deck chair, "That makes sense. Do you think it will interfere with what we want to accomplish?"

"No," Flame answered thoughtfully, "I don't. It was just a moment. It was very human."

Justice narrowed his eyes before standing quickly as his mate, Jessie began to exit the pool. He moved to her and grasped her arm, steadying her, "Is she here?" Jessie asked him excitedly.

Justice sighed, "Yes, she is here. Flame delivered her and her son to their home. We will see them tonight at the tour."

Jessie smiled broadly, "I can't wait to see her. It's been years. How does she look?" She looked at Flame expectantly.

"She is very pretty," Flame answered, " but small."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "We are all small compared to you."

"Yes," Flame replied, "but she is even smaller than you, and you are barely adult sized."

"Hey!" Jessie said, eyes narrowed.

"She is small and has dark hair that is long and straight and brown eyes. Her son looks very different. He has blonde hair that curls and blue eyes. He is very adorable and I had to stop myself from squeezing him tightly."

Jessie laughed, "They are pretty cute at that age," she responded, looking at Justice knowingly. He put an arm around her waist and curved his body around her protectively, placing a hand on her belly and kissing her hair.

"We will see you tonight, Flame," Justice said, not looking at him, "My mate needs to rest."

Flame nodded and left them. Jessie took Justice's hand as he led her inside, "I hope she's alright," Jessie said to him quietly as they entered the cool house, "I hope that she'll stay."

"I admit to having mixed feelings, Jessie," he said to her, "Having her here feels like an unnecessary risk."

Jessie hiked herself onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows.

"It's the right thing to do," Jessie answered, "For her and for us."

Justice sighed before he climbed onto the bed next to her and gathered her into his arms. She tucked her head underneath his chin and waited for him to talk.

"There are so many unknowns, what if she tells the world about New Species children?"

Jessie pulled away and took Justice's chin in her hand so she could look into his eyes. The blue was piercing and serious, she could see how worried he was.

"She won't tell anyone," Jessie reassured him, "It's been years since I've seen Blue, but if there's one thing I remember, it's that she loved children. All children. And she'd never do anything to hurt one."

Justice nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. He moved back a second later, confusion clouding his eyes, "Blue? I thought her name was Eliza."

Jessie laughed, "It is," she replied, "but everyone calls her by her middle name."

"It's a very Species-type name," Justice said thoughtfully.

"See?" Jessie said, not looking away from him, "It was meant to be."

 **Chapter 7**

Crowds made Vengeance antsy, especially crowds of New Species interspersed with humans. He entered the school with a wave of other people, glancing around impressed. The brick building was modern and bright, but he could see the security that had been seamlessly added. The glass was thick paned, obviously bullet proof. It allowed light into the entryway, but from the outside, it merely showed a reflection of the landscaping. Looking at the ceiling, Vengeance could see hidden gates and barriers, probably ones that could be lowered immediately both from a panic button or remotely. Various sets of entrances to different wings of the school added even more protection and could be locked down at a moment's notice. Cameras were placed at various angles and corners, getting pictures that he was sure security would be watching.

Justice North stood in the center of the entryway pavilion. Vengeance saw other human and New Species couples, Ellie and Fury, Trisha and Slade, Lauren and Wrath. He winced inwardly when he saw them and stepped back, not wanting to make Lauren nervous. Even though she had graciously accepted his apology, Vengeance knew that Wrath would be on edge when he saw that he was here, and doubly protective of Lauren.

A flurry of movement at knee level caught Vengeance's eye, followed by a New Species ducking around other people.

It was Flame and he was chasing something.

Vengeance was confused. First, he thought it was an animal of some type, but then he noticed it was a small human, a male who looked younger than Ellie and Fury's son, Salvation. Sal was about five now. Vengeance didn't have a lot of experience with human children so he assumed this one must be two or three.

The child shrieked as Flame caught him up and Vengeance found himself moving toward them without conscious thought.

"Flame!" Vengeance said loudly, "That is not prey. That is a human!"

Flame stopped where he had the child lifted over his shoulder. A small face peeked up at Vengeance and two bright blue eyes regarded him curiously. A second later the child broke into a wide smile and pointed at Vengeance, "Throw me to him!" He ordered Flame.

"Wha..?" Vengeance barely had time to formulate the word before the child launched himself off of Flame in a move he'd seen Salvation and Forest execute a million times.

Chubby arms stretched out to him and without thinking, Vengeance caught him midair. The child smiled up at him, clearly comfortable, and with no doubt that Vengeance would catch him.

"Flame!" the child called, "I found Captain America!"

Their audience began to laugh, chuckles from both New Species and humans, as Vengeance lowered him to the ground. A moment later, Vengeance saw a swath of pale blue and caught the faint scent of lavender.

"Asher!" a soft, high voice said, "You have to warn people before you jump!"

Vengeance found himself amused despite himself, but his amusement disappeared a second later when he took in the body that belonged to the voice.

First, he noticed how small the female was. She would barely reach the middle of his chest. Her hair was straight and brown, but when the light filtered through the glass, he saw that it had shades of blonde that made it shimmer. She wore a pale blue sundress, wide at the neck and showing delicate collarbones. It hit above her knee and was tucked in at the waist with a black belt. She bent down to talk to the child, and Vengeance found himself entranced by her heart shaped bottom.

"Mommy, did you see?" the child asked, pointing up at Vengeance.

Brown eyes looked up at Vengeance and her pink lips opened, "I saw," she answered. Vengeance felt anger suffuse his body, and jealousy. This female would have a male. She had his child. The rage that Vengeance had believed he'd eliminated suddenly gripped him again. He heard a growl next to him and Flame moved into his line of vision, standing between him and the female.

"Flame, move!" the child said imperiously, "Mommy has to meet Captain America."

Flame didn't move and Vengeance found himself angry that another male stood between him and the human.

"He does look like Captain America," he heard the female say, "you're right buddy."

 **Chapter 8**

Blue tried not to stare at the New Species male who had just caught Asher. But Asher was right, he did look like Captain America. A really tall, really buff Captain America.

Unlike most New Species, he had shorter hair. It was slightly long on top, and a beautiful honey brown. His eyes were blue, almost as blue as Asher's. He had the slightly flattened nose and wide cheekbones that were common among New Species. Probably canine, Blue thought to herself.

Despite his gentle handling of Asher, he did not look friendly and was staring at her with barely controlled distaste. Blue saw his nose flare and mentally reviewed whether she may have used a soap or deodorant that was too pungent. She didn't think so.

"Thanks for catching Asher," she said to him, giving him a small smile, "He loves to practice sneak attacks."

She peered around Flame's shoulder before stepping around him. The male's eyes widened as she moved closer. Flame moved back between them and Blue frowned slightly before realizing that he was trying to protect her.

"Move," the male told Flame.

"Calm," Flame answered.

"I am calm," the male answered.

Blue realized that Asher may have upset the male, so she leaned down to him and said, "Asher, honey, can you go to Jacob?"

Asher's eyes moved between the male and Flame before he nodded and scampered off.

"I'm very sorry my son upset you," Blue apologized, "He thinks you're someone he saw in a movie, someone with superpowers. He's still too young to really work out consequences before he acts." Blue lowered her eyes as the New Species continued to stare at her almost without blinking.

She wanted to continue to watch him, to take him in. The distaste that had shown in his eyes disappeared. Blue thought he looked mostly curious now. Her vision was suddenly obscured again when she peeked up. Another large body, a New Species male she had met earlier named Wrath, stood next to Flame.

"Move on, Vengeance," Wrath said to the male.

Blue processed his name and began to rethink the emotions she'd assigned to him. She didn't feel scared of him, but his name suggested perhaps she should be. In the years since leaving Tom, Blue had come to listen to her gut more; the voice inside her that told her someone could be trusted, a place would be safe, or it was time to run. Everything inside her said, "safety," when she looked at Vengeance, despite the scariness of his name.

"I am not a danger to the female," Blue heard Vengeance say, "I am in control of myself."

Vengeance's voice was calm and measured. Blue wasn't sure what was going on, and she appreciated that Flame and Wrath wanted to protect her, but if Blue was going to work here, she needed to stand on her own two feet.

She took a deep breath and sidled quickly around the males.

"It's nice to meet you Vengeance," she said, "My name is Blue."

Vengeance stepped forward, closer to her body than a human would be, "It is nice to meet you as well, Blue," he answered, and held out his hand.

Blue looked up into his eyes, and felt her heart pounding. Though she never blushed, she could feel heat rushing up her neck and into her face. She didn't take her eyes off of him as she put her hand into Vengeance's much larger one.

 **Chapter 9**

Blue's hand was cool and smooth. Vengeance allowed his thumb to trace hers and was rewarded when he saw her give a small shiver.

Then he remembered, "Where is your mate?" He asked bluntly.

Blue blinked rapidly, surprised at the harshness of his tone, "I.." She pulled herself together, "I don't have a husband," she said quietly, "I'm divorced."

Vengeance felt relief, and nodded to himself. That was good.

Blue narrowed her eyes, "Where is your mate?"

Vengeance's mouth opened once and closed, then opened again before he said, "I don't have a mate anymore."

 _Oh dear_ , Blue thought, _I've really stepped in it._ She knew that New Species mated for life, and Vengeance said he wasn't mated anymore, that meant his mate was probably dead.

"I'm sorry about your mate," Blue said contritely, "And I'm sorry for being unthoughtful."

Vengeance stepped closer. Blue's chest brushed his, and she went to step back, but he moved with her. This night was not going the way Blue had expected.

"I appreciate bluntness," Vengeance replied, shrugging.

"Blue!" a voice said.

Blue saw Jacob heading her way, a concerned look on his face. Right beside him was Jake, his son, who looked ready to murder someone.

She gave them a wave and moved to stand next to Vengeance, "Thanks for watching Asher," she said when they got closer, "This is Vengeance."

She waved toward the men before looking up at Vengeance, "Vengeance, this is Jacob and Jake Hill. They are like family to me." Blue could tell that the men were worried for her, but she was more worried about Vengeance. For some reason, both humans and New Species seemed ill at ease around him. She could see he was gruff and tended to stand too close, but he didn't seem dangerous.

"Hello," first Jake and then Jacob said to Vengeance after a moment.

Jacob held out a hand to Blue, which she took, "There are some people who would like to ask you questions," he told her, glancing up warily at Vengeance.

Jake stood with his arms crossed and waited for his father to lead Blue away before following.

"It was nice to meet you Vengeance," Blue called out as she was led away.

She saw him nod tightly before turning around and walking in the other direction.

 **Chapter 10**

Vengeance knew that the Hill's were only looking out for Blue. When she said they were like family, he knew it was her way of reassuring him. How Vengeance knew this, he wasn't sure, but he sensed a protectiveness about Blue, and he felt it extending to him. It was a new sensation, and if it hadn't been followed by them taking her away, he would have actually enjoyed the feeling.

Silence descended as Justice began speaking from the center of the room. He described the goal of the vocational center, and introduced some of the human instructors who would be running classes: first responders, auto technicians, health, social work. Vengeance looked around for Blue, and saw her standing with Jacob Hill. She held her son in her arms, the length of his body nearly as long as hers, and rocked from side to side. He could see the boy's head resting on her shoulder, and though the boy's eyes were open, they were drooping lower and lower until his small mouth opened and his eyes remained closed. He saw Blue pull her head back to look at his face and then saw her smile. All the while she continued rocking back and forth.

Vengeance felt a rush of affection flood him for the female and her child. He wanted to go to them. To take the boy's limp body from hers and hold it. To feel the weight of him and take Blue's hand in his own.

 _Whoa_.

Vengeance halted his thoughts. He was making Blue and Asher his family. They were not his family. They were human and didn't belong to him. But he wanted them to. He tried to slow himself down. He knew that he could get carried away, especially when it came to mating.

He continued to stare at Blue, listening with half an ear to Justice. He looked away for a moment and caught the curious stare of Flame. He nodded at him.

He would talk to Justice North, be available to New Species who wished to speak about the Wild Zone, and then he needed to leave. He could smell Blue on his clothing and on his hand. It was becoming overwhelming. He didn't want to spiral out of control and into a fantasy that would just end up disappointing him.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. He spoke with different New Species who asked about his work in the Wild Zone. They spoke about offering more natural opportunities for socialization. He felt there was potential to introduce Wild Zone residents to unfamiliar New Species.

At the back of his mind, however, was Blue. He saw her leave briefly with her son and then return without him. He worried about who was watching the boy, was it someone responsible and strong? He saw that Flame and the Hills were still present so it wasn't them. He wanted to pace back and forth, follow Blue's scent and check on him. Guard them both while they slept.

He saw Blue talking to Justice and finally, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Who is with your son?" he interrupted, "Is he protected?"

Justice looked surprised, "I asked Breeze to watch over the boy. He met her this afternoon and has assigned her a name. What was it, Blue?"

"Wonder Woman," Blue answered, smiling at Justice.

Breeze was strong and she loved children. She would do as a protector. She was, when Vengeance thought about it, better than a male. Just the thought of a male where Blue slept made him agitated.

"Blue is a teacher," Justice started to explain, "She's going to be an educator instructor; she just let me know, actually, that she would stay on."

"Explain," Vengeance said, looking at Blue.

"I'm a teacher who teaches people to be teachers," Blue said, "But I can teach anyone really. I taught science to high schoolers, and I taught preschool for a while. Then when I was in Malawi

I taught a multi-age classroom. When I'm here I'm going to teach New Species who want to become teachers."

Vengeance looked at Justice sharply. He was starting to understand Blue's presence, and her son's as well.

"Has Blue seen Jessie?" he asked, wondering if he was right.

"Not yet," Justice answered, his voice low and deep, a warning to Vengeance, "She's still at Homeland. She'll probably be back in a week or so."

Vengeance understood. Justice didn't want Blue to know about the New Species children, and if she saw Jessie, she would know. Blue probably wouldn't see Jessie until Justice felt he could truly trust her.

"Eliza Halpern?" a voice called across the room.

Blue's demeanor changed immediately. Vengeance could smell her fear and panic, her desire to flee. It triggered something in him and he growled warningly. He took her arm and gently moved her behind him. He continued to hold onto her arm, stroking his thumb along the inside of her wrist, trying to calm her pounding heart.

A tall man, almost as tall as Vengeance stopped in front of him. His dark haired was styled perfectly, and he wore a suit. He raised an eyebrow when Vengeance narrowed his eyes at him.

"Excuse me," he said to Vengeance, "I was just saying hello to someone I know."

He felt Blue's other hand wrap around his forearm, her fingers trembling before she squeezed him, but she didn't try to move him, merely gripped him tighter as if he lent her comfort. His protective instincts roared to the forefront.

He felt a rumble build in his chest, "Go away," he said, "You will not speak to her."

Justice moved in from the side, "State Senator Vaughn," he said, moving forward and placing a hand on the man's shoulder and steering him away, "Perhaps you can say hello later. There are some things I want to talk to you about anyway."

The man nodded, tipped his chin at Vengeance and walked away with Justice without saying another word.

Vengeance felt an outrush of breath against his back and then Blue's head touched his back, as if she could barely hold herself up. Vengeance turned himself quickly and before he could stop himself, wrapped his arms around Blue, pulling her into his chest and breathing in deeply. He could smell the adrenaline she had released, the fear and sudden relief when the danger passed. He didn't know what the danger was, but he was going to protect her from it.

Blue's hands came up slowly and he felt them grasp his waist. Her hands balled into fists around his shirt as she pressed her body into his.

He dropped his head to the top of hers and breathed in deeply.

Blue was his mate.

He had no doubt. He felt his heart go out to her and wrap around her. He felt it extend out further to her son and he was filled with a deep desire to go to him, to watch him sleep and make sure he was safe.

"Oh shh…heck," Vengeance heard Flame say.

He looked up and narrowed his eyes at him, "I am taking Blue home. Where is she staying?" he asked.

"Ummm," Flame paused, "I'm not sure I can tell you."

Blue answered for him, "I'm in a human area near a construction zone."

Vengeance nodded, "I know where that is. Come. I will take you."

"Thank you for everything, Flame," Blue called, as Vengeance led her away, "I'll see you later."

Vengeance growled. He didn't like the idea of Flame seeing Blue. He felt Blue squeeze his hand, reassuring, as if she could sense his jealousy.

"I apologize," Vengeance said, "I am feeling very protective right now so my instincts are harder to control."

"That's okay," Blue said as Vengeance walked her to a golf cart and waited for her to get in before getting in himself, "I find that I appreciate it."

Vengeance felt himself smile before he could stop, a wide cheek splitting smile. This was his mate. She understood him.


	2. Chapter 11-14

**Chapter 11**

Blue eyed Vengeance nervously as he drove her to her house. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with chatter, and she couldn't help feeling like she should. She wondered if she had overstepped her bounds, if she shouldn't have put her hands on him at the school.

She peeked up at his face. He didn't look angry.

"Which house is yours?" he asked, looking at her briefly when they turned down the residential street.

"The yellow one," she answered quickly. Her heart was hammering and her palms were getting sweaty. She wondered if he would let her down nicely. Maybe he had taken her home so he could let her know he wasn't interested in her away from other people. She knew that New Species had excellent hearing; he was probably just trying to be considerate.

Vengeance parked the golf cart and before Blue could ease out of her seat, he was there, reaching a hand out to her.

She took it and noticed his eyebrows drawn together.

"Why are you frightened?" he asked, "I won't hurt you."

Blue shook her head quickly, "I'm not frightened," she replied, not wanting him to get the wrong impression, "I'm just nervous."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely.

Blue took a deep breath and started walking to her door, "Did I embarrass you?" she asked, "I shouldn't have hung all over you like that. I won't do it again."

Vengeance stopped her by gently grasping her arm and pulling her toward him, "Do you not want to touch me?" he asked, "Do you want me to stop touching you?"

"No!" Blue answered, loudly and quickly, before blushing.

"No," she corrected, lowering her voice, "I wanted to touch you and I like how it feels when you touch me."

Vengeance smiled, "Then we feel the same, Blue. May I come inside?" he asked formally.

Blue nodded, moving to open the door, but before she could grasp the knob the door swung open.

"Hello Vengeance," Breeze said lightly, "Hello Blue."

"Hello Breeze," Vengeance answered carefully.

Blue looked between the two of them as they stared unblinkingly at each other. She cleared her throat, "Is Asher asleep?"

Breeze finally blinked and looked at Blue, "He is. I let him fall asleep on the couch. He is very warm when he falls asleep and I enjoyed cuddling him."

Blue laughed, "It's the best, isn't it?"

Breeze nodded, "I will babysit anytime you would like me to." She took a step out the door, looking Vengeance up and down, "You can drive me home, Vengeance."

Blue was surprised by a surge of jealousy, "Vengeance was actually coming in, Breeze," she said, raising her chin and trying to stop the flood of heat that was speeding up her neck toward her face.

Breeze smiled, "Oh. He was?"

Blue struggled to keep her composure, but nodded.

"In that case," Breeze said stepping through the door, "I'll drive myself home." She gave them both knowing smiles and jumped in the cart that Vengeance had driven.

Blue felt Vengeance staring down at her, so she squared her shoulders and looked up, "Come in," she said, trying to keep the tremble from her voice.

 **Chapter 12**

Blue was an interesting human, Vengeance thought. She was a jumble of emotions and she seemed to swing wildly between one and another. He smiled to himself when he remembered the scent of her jealousy after Breeze had asked him for a ride home.

That was good.

He followed Blue up the stairs and into the house. Through the dimly lit entryway, he could make out a couch and a small lump lying on it.

"I need to put him to bed," Blue said to Vengeance, moving toward the couch.

"Let me," Vengeance said, following her, and leaning down to gather Asher into his arms. The child hardly stirred as Vengeance cradled him to his chest, his weight negligible. Asher suddenly sighed, and cuddled closer to Vengeance, who couldn't help pressing his lips against his silky head. A different sort of protective instinct stirred inside Vengeance when he held Asher. Some wild part of him recognized Asher as completely dependent on him, in a way that no one else had ever been.

"This way," Blue whispered, leading the way to a bedroom and pulling back the covers on the bed.

Vengeance carefully laid Asher between the sheets, before tucking them around his small body. The boy's face was rosy and flushed. His lips were slightly pursed and he lay in exactly the same position that Vengeance had placed him. He let his hand trail over the boy's forehead and pushed the hair out of his face. Blue leaned over him and kissed his head before doing the same. She stepped back and Vengeance followed her out of the room, closing the door tightly behind him.

Blue waited for him, her hands clasped nervously in front of her, "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, "A soda or something?"

Vengeance took a step forward. He didn't want a drink; he wanted to claim his mate. He shook his head and stepped into Blue's body. Her head tilted way back to look at him, but she didn't move away.

Vengeance didn't know how to go about seducing a human, so he decided to be direct, "I want you," he said.

Blue's eyes widened and Vengeance's nostrils flared as he took in the scent of her arousal, tipping his head toward hers. Blue put her hands on his chest, leaning her weight against him and standing up on her tip toes. Her eyes fluttered closed. Vengeance bent his knees further to dip his head and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Her breath rushed from between her lips, sweet smelling and addictive. Vengeance growled low in his throat and opened his mouth to hers, sweeping in his tongue to get more of her taste. Blue moaned in response, moving her hands to his arms and grasping them tightly. Vengeance continued to plunder her mouth and Blue gasped against his as he nibbled her lower lip.

He pulled back to look at her face. Her skin was flushed and dewy looking, her eyes, when they opened, were heavy lidded, the pupils dilated widely.

Vengeance scanned her face, moving his hand from her lower back to trace her lips and eyebrows. He stopped at a small white scar along her brow and another one near her lip. He noticed other smaller, nearly undetectable, scars marring her skin. Blue's eyes lost the relaxed look she had a moment before, and he felt her tense under his fingertips as she realized what he was marking.

She went to step away from him, but he stopped her, "What are these?" he asked. Now that he had found them, he was surprised by how many there were, almost like freckles. If his entire being hadn't been so focused on her, he would never have seen them.

Blue looked down and away from Vengeance. He put his hand under her chin, the other firmly at her back, "Blue," he asked, "What are these?"

Bits of information he had gathered about her through the evening were clicking into place: a human and her son who would stay at Reservation for an undetermined amount of time; her terror when the public official recognized her.

"Blue," he said, his voice deeper and more intense than he intended it, "Did someone hurt you?"

She reached her hand up to stop Vengeance's fingers, "Do you," she had to stop and start again, "Do you want to sit down?"

Vengeance led her past the sofa where Asher had been sleeping, following her scent into a bedroom. He sat on the human sized bed and pulled her into his arms, surprising her and causing her to emit a tiny squeak when he shifted his body to cover her.

"Tell me," he said, staring down at her.

Blue looked up at him, wide-eyed, "Um, this is really close," she admitted.

"I find that I want to watch you closely," Vengeance explained, "And I like the feel of you beneath me." He pressed his hips against hers and her eyes closed as she bit her lip.

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again, "My ex-husband," she said, watching him just as closely as he watched her, "hurt me. Asher and I are hiding from him. I don't want him to ever find us. We are safe, here on Reservation, as safe as we will ever be."

Rage filled Vengeance. He reached up a hand to cup Blue's head. She was so tiny it almost fit in his palm. The idea of someone hurting someone as impossibly fragile as Blue made him want to roar. As it was, he couldn't keep the angry growl from escaping his throat.

"I was given an amazing opportunity," Blue said, "I never thought I'd be able to teach again, to give Asher a normal life, but I can do that here." She watched him intently and reached up to hold his face in both of her hands.

"I met you," she said wondrously, "In the space of a day, my entire life has changed for the better."

Vengeance closed his eyes, soaking in the feel of her skin against his, trying to curb the desire to destroy, rend, and tear.

"Was that man," Vengeance asked, "the one at the school? Was that your husband?"

Blue shook her head quickly, "No," she said, "but it's someone who knows him. He'll learn that I'm here. I'm just lucky that Asher had already left by that time. I don't know what I'd do…" she trailed off.

"I will protect you," Vengeance said fiercely, "You and Asher. You are mine. Mine to protect. No one will take you from me."

"Vengeance" Blue said, in disbelief, "You don't have to protect us. We're not your responsibility."

Vengeance tugged lightly on Blue's hair when she tried to turn her face away from him, "No," he corrected, "You are. You are my mate. I claim you and I claim Asher as my own."

Blue shook her head.

"Do you not feel the same?" Vengeance asked, "I could smell your arousal."

Blue's face flushed, "That's not it…" she started.

"Then what?" Vengeance asked, "I would take care of you both. I would be a good mate."

"You don't know me, Vengeance," Blue said, "You can't be sure you want me."

Vengeance shook his head, "I know what I want," he said, "I want you."

Blue smiled, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to stop the smile from spreading, "I want you too," she admitted, "but we may need to go slower."

Vengeance frowned, and Blue answered quickly, "I just don't want to confuse Asher. It's only been him and me for his whole life."

Vengeance smiled, "And now I will be here. He will understand. I will explain. Trust me."

For some reason, Blue believed him. Vengeance was clear and concise, and she had a feeling that he would explain things in a way that Asher would understand.

"Okay," she answered, taking the leap.

Vengeance's face broke out into a smile and he threw his head back and laughed, "Okay?" he asked in disbelief.

"Okay," Blue responded, "If you're sure, I'm all in. I'm old enough to know what I want."

"And you want me?" Vengeance said seriously.

Blue nodded shyly, "I want you," she whispered.

Vengeance dropped his head to hers, kissing her deeply. His tongue stroked the sides of hers, and when he pulled his head back to look at her face, she followed him, keeping her lips on his and sucking on his tongue. He felt her hands leave his face and pull his shirt from his pants, running her hands along his ribs and along his back. He felt her press her hands along his back, trying to pull his body against her. He smiled into their kiss and let his body press harder into hers.

Vengeance moved his hands to her waist and down to her knee. He pulled her leg up, opening her to him. He gathered the dress and pulled it to her waist before sitting up and tearing the shirt off his body. He wrestled with the button on his pants and shucked them off, along with his shoes and socks before rolling back onto Blue.

"Wait!" she said breathlessly.

Vengeance growled against her mouth, "Blue…" he said warningly.

She giggled against his mouth and pushed at his shoulders with her hands, "I want to see you," she said.

He allowed her to push him onto his back, propping his head on his arm. Blue kneeled next to him. Her eyes followed the line of his body. He watched her chest rise and fall. She met his eyes and reached down to her waist to unbuckle the black belt there. She pulled her hair to the side before turning around and looking back at him over her shoulder, "Unzip me?" she asked, biting her lip.

 **Chapter 13**

Blue hoped that Vengeance couldn't see how nervous she was. His body was amazing, hard and ridged, strong, and just… perfect.

Blue had been working hard to support herself and Asher, and her body was definitely not in the same category that his was.

It was as if he could sense her lack of self confidence. "You're beautiful," she heard him whisper, and then she felt his lips press into her shoulder as he unzipped her dress. He turned her so he could draw it over her hips and down her legs, catching the edge of her panties and pulling them with the dress.

He stared at her fiercely, and if Blue hadn't been so turned on, she may have been a little bit afraid.

He growled and stared at her core, "I want to eat you up," he said, and put his face against her, breathing in deeply. Blue's head fell back, suddenly too heavy for her neck to support. She felt him kiss the inside of her thigh. His hand pushing first one, and then the other apart in order to make room for his shoulders.

In all her life, Blue had never felt the way she did now. She was on fire, hot and wet and barely able to breathe. When Vengeance took a long swipe at her with his strong tongue, she nearly came off the bed. She felt him chuckle as he continue to lick and nip at her. Her hands moved down to his short locks and she threaded her fingers through his hair. She lifted her head up to watch him, seeing his head bob and dip as he nuzzled and licked at her pussy.

She felt his fingers probe her; first one and then another before they hooked and curled inside her. A rush of heat swamped her, pooling low and flooding her. Vengeance growled in response and she felt his tongue lap at her before his lips moved to back to the button of nerves. He sucked her into his mouth and Blue cried out before covering her mouth and muffling her cries. Her thighs shook and trembled and she fell apart, then coalesced and reformed into someone different than she'd been before.

She opened her eyes as she felt the world spin. Vengeance rolled her onto her stomach, before hauling her up, back to front, and running his hand down her body. His fingertips dipped into her pussy again, swiping at moisture and spreading it up to her clit before rubbing it around and around. Blue moaned and pressed harder into Vengeance. She felt his erection against her bottom, hard and hot. Vengeance's other hand moved across her chest, his fingers pulling and rolling her nipples. Her head dropped back against his chest as her breath came more and more quickly. Blue reached back, gripping Vengeance's neck and pulling his head forward so she could fasten her mouth on his. She could taste herself on his tongue, and it made her wild. She bit at his lower lip and sucked at his tongue.

Vengeance's hand moved faster against her clit, and Blue could feel another orgasm rising quickly.

"Please," she told him, "I want to feel you inside me."

Vengeance groaned, moving quickly. With a hand against her back he pushed her over until she was on all fours. She felt his big body cover hers and wrap around her protectively. One hand held his body up while the other moved to grip his cock and position it. The head probed between her legs, pushing forward slowly but inexorably. Blue's hips rotated and she moaned.

Vengeance's lips pressed against her shoulder; he nipped and licked. Blue thrust herself back against him, desperate to have all of him inside her.

"Blue!" Vengeance called out as he seated himself fully inside her.

 **Chapter 14**

Blue was so tight, Vengeance knew he had one, maybe two thrusts before he was done. He moved his hand to her clit and began to rub it firmly. Blue thrust against him, trying to get him to move.

"God, Blue!" he groaned, "You're too much."

Blue's head dropped as she pushed herself back against him, "Slow down!" he said, but she didn't listen.

She swiveled her hips, and Vengeance lost control. His mouth clamped down on her shoulder and he began to pump into her. He felt her tighten even more and then they both exploded. Vengeance's roar was muffled against her shoulder and Blue dropped her head into a pillow as she cried out. He swelled even more as he spurted into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them to their sides, pulling Blue's body against his. He looked at her shoulder, realizing he had broken the skin and began to lick at it.

Blue giggled, and tried to look back at him, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Vengeance was angry at himself, "I lost control and I bit you," he said.

"You did?" Blue asked, trying to look. She attempted to pull away from him, but he tightened his arm around her warningly.

"What is it?" she asked.

Vengeance sighed, "I'm canine," he said, "I swell up at the end of sex and can't leave your body immediately."

Blue laid her head on Vengeance's arm, "Really?" she said.

Vengeance continued to clean her wound, "Yes," he answered, "really."

Blue's hand reached behind her to pull his ass more tightly against her hips, "I like that," she said, and then yawned broadly.

"Go to sleep, Blue," he said quietly.

"I'm just gonna close my eyes for a minute," she answered tiredly.

Vengeance chuckled, curling his body tightly around his mate, before closing his eyes himself.

 **Chapter 15**

"Mommmy," a voice whispered loudly.

Blue opened her eyes and blinked quickly, trying to focus on the face inches from hers.

"Morning, baby," she said, smiling sleepily before remembering what had happened the night before. She sat up abruptly keeping a sheet against her chest.

"Mommy," Asher said, "I need cinnamon rolls."

Blue looked around the bedroom. No Vengeance. She saw a note folded on the pillow next to her and smiled.

"Okay," she answered, "I'll be up in a second." Asher nodded, wish granted, and left. Blue reached out for the note and read it quickly.

 _Blue- I had to go to the Wild Zone early this morning. I will be back for you and Asher this afternoon. -Vengeance_

Blue smiled to herself, and put the note back on her bed. She got out gingerly and stretched, wincing at new aches and pains. She quickly threw on shorts and a t-shirt before running into the kitchen. Asher sat on the couch with his ipad, watching cartoons and giggling. She preheated the oven, started the coffee maker, and wandered around in a daze.

"How many minutes, Mommy?" Asher called.

"Fifteen," she answered.

"Five!" he called back.

"Honey," she said, walking into the living room and meeting his frustrated gaze, "cinnamon rolls aren't cooked after five minutes."

Asher sighed and went back to his iPad, "Fine," he allowed.

The coffee maker beeped in the kitchen and Blue went in to get a cup. She yawned and cupped her hands around the warm mug, allowing her mind to wander back to the night. Vengeance had woken her two more times during the night. Her hand reached back to rub her neck and she winced when she accidentally brushed the healing bite on her shoulder.

She was just putting cinnamon rolls in the oven, when her phone rang. It took her a minute to locate it; a landline positioned near the entrance to the house.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Blue?" a voice replied, "It's Jacob. How are you doing?"

"Fine, Jacob," she said, "You?"

"Good, good," he answered, "Justice and I want to meet with you later today. We'd like to discuss the terms of your position, your responsibilities, and then some general things related to New Species."

"Sounds good," Blue replied, "I'll ask Breeze to babysit again," she said thinking out loud.

"Or Flame," Jacob responded, "He really seemed to get a kick out of Asher."

"How do I get their number?" Blue asked Jacob, while looking around the kitchen, "I don't see a phone book…"

"Just dial 0," Jacob told her, "They'll give you their number."

"Okay," Blue said, "I'll see you later."

Jacob paused, "You're really okay?" he asked.

"Really, Jacob," Blue answered, "I haven't been this good in a long time."

"All right then," Jacob replied, "See you later."

Blue hung up and grabbed her coffee before sitting next to Asher.

"Cinnamon rolls, Mommy," he reminded, not looking up from the ipad.

Blue kissed his head, "Wait for the buzzer, dude."

After Asher had eaten his fill of cinnamon rolls, Blue decided that they would explore the school. She was dying to see what it looked like during the day. She had called Breeze, who couldn't babysit, and then Flame, who could, and agreed to stop by.

Asher dressed himself quickly, if not quite accurately. He wore rainboots, shorts, and his pajama top that was decorated with an "s" for superman and a detachable cape.

The drive from the school to their house hadn't been too long, and with Asher on his scooter, Blue assumed their walk wouldn't take too long. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about the various diggers and bulldozers, so their route had more exploring and stopping than she had initially planned.

It seemed like the school had been built close to the human sector of Reservation, but with enough land between it to act as a buffer. The school was beautiful. It was two levels, built out of grey brick and seemed to blend in with the surrounding environment. The outside was perfectly landscaped, but in such a way that it seemed to be an extension of the nearby forest. Blue and Asher followed the sidewalk around the school instead of going inside. The back of the building was as landscaped as the front, though Blue noticed only one entrance to the school. She was surprised to see a new playground in back. It had high climbing walls, ropes, tire swings, and slides. She was surprised by the height of the climbing walls, but she saw that the ground was covered in soft recycled tire pieces, so any fall would likely be cushioned.

Asher's scooter was thrown to the side, as he charged for the climbing wall. Before Blue could gather her wits, he had made it to the top and was down the twisty slide.

"Did you see me?" Asher asked when he got to the bottom.

"I did," Blue answered, "Be careful going up."

"Okay, Mommy," he answered.

Asher made it up and down one more time before he decided he needed Blue to go with him. She climbed up after him and slid down behind him, chased him around the playground, and finally ended up pushing him on the tire swing. She was watching him spin around and around in circles when she felt a small tug on her shirt.

She looked down and saw a boy a bit taller and broader than Asher next to her, "Can you push me too?"

Blue blinked when she realized who she was seeing. The boy had a slightly flattened nose and wide cheekbones. He was New Species. A New Species child. He waited for her to answer, but glanced anxiously at the swing, "Of course," she answered, moving to stop the swing, recovering from her surprise.

"Do you need help getting on…" but by the time she had posed the question, the boy had managed to jump up onto the swing and situate himself next to Asher.

"Hi!" Asher said, smiling happily at his new friend.

"Hi!" the boy answered.

"Push us high, Mommy!" Asher called out.

"Okay!" she answered and grabbed the swing, getting momentum and running them in circles before releasing the tire. She looked around the playground and didn't see any other adults. She mentally shrugged and went back to pushing the boys, laughing along with them when they screeched and giggled.

Asher and the boy, who said his name was Sal, would have played with each other all day, if they hadn't needed to eat.

"I'm not hungry!" Asher started to whine, clearly both hungry and tired.

"Come on, buddy," Blue said, walking to his scooter, "We need to scoot home and have lunch, and then Flame is coming over."

Asher dipped his head, and looked dejected in the way only a boy who is torn from his new best friend can look, "Can Sal come?"

"Maybe Sal will be here tomorrow," Blue answered, "We can meet Sal's Mommy and ask her." It was a ploy that had worked before when new best friends had to be abandoned at parks.

Asher followed Blue toward the front of the school, and called back sadly, "Bye Sal!" but he was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapters 15-17

**Chapter 15**

Blue managed to get Asher back on his scooter and down the sidewalk.

Just as they were about to leave the school parking lot, a voice called out, "Asher!"

Flame screeched to a halt beside them in a golf cart: a tricked-out, custom-designed golf cart. It was painted dark blue, and had both the Superman sign and the Bat Signal. The sides of the cart had flames, and on the back, the Avengers "A."

Blue laughed and Asher squealed.

"Is this my cart?" he asked, jumping up and down, running around the cart.

"Yup," Flame answered, "just for you."

"I can drive it?" he asked, looking at Flame, and then giving Blue a look out of the side of his eye, obviously hoping Flame's decision would overrule Blue's.

Flame rubbed a hand across his mouth, "Well, Asher," he explained, "maybe when you're bigger. You have to get a license."

"Oh," Asher said, nodding his head wisely. He seemed to understand that this was a rule even grown-ups had to follow.

"I came to drive you guys home," he said, "Did your mom tell you I was watching you?"

Asher shook his head, "You're watching me? Yes!" He did a little arm pump.

Asher jumped in the front seat of the cart. Blue walked by Flame, on her way to climb in back. As she walked by, she heard Flame sniff loudly. She stiffened, and met Flame's wide-eyed stare.

"Uh," he said awkwardly, "Um…"

Blue felt her face heat as she realized what he could smell: Vengeance. She met his eyes, despite the awkwardness she felt, and climbed in the back. Flame hesitated a moment, before jumping back into the cart.

Asher filled in any uncomfortable moments with endless chatter; first about the playground and the climbing wall, then about what he wanted to do with Flame.

Flame stopped abruptly when he walked into the house.

"Asher," he said, "Do you think you could go to your room for a minute and get out some toys you want to play with?"

Asher ran to his room without another word while Flame hovered in the doorway.

"Blue," he said, "Vengeance's scent is all over the place in here. He's not going to like it if I come in."

Blue looked at him confused, "I don't understand."

"You've mated with Vengeance, haven't you?" he said.

Blue felt a surge of happiness when she recalled what Vengeance had told her; he'd claimed both her and Asher.

She nodded, "I think so."  
Flame cocked his head to the side, "His scent is all over you."  
Blue flushed again, "It's not that," she said shyly, "I mean, he said I was his mate. But he could change his mind."  
Flame threw his head back and laughed, "If he said you were his mate, he won't change his mind. Trust me."  
He cleared his throat, "That being said, he won't like it when he comes back and smells me here. And I'd like to keep my head where it is."  
"Oh," Blue said, "You mean he'll think that we…"  
She trailed off.

"Not that," Flame said quickly, "But he could become aggressive. Your mating is very new, and he will feel very protective. So if it's alright with you, I'd like to take Asher out while you have your meeting."

Blue nodded, "That's fine. But what about lunch and…"  
"I'll take him to the hotel cafeteria," Flame said, "He'll be safe there and will meet other New Species. They will enjoy him immensely."  
Blue bit her lip, "I haven't left him with many people, Flame," she explained, "it's not that I don't trust you, I just want him safe."  
Flame leaned down so he could look into her eyes, "He will be safe, Blue. They will not hurt him. They will love him."

Blue took a deep breath, this was the life she was building for herself. Asher would be part of the New Species community, "Okay," she said.

Flame stood up and smiled broadly, "Good," he said before calling out, "Asher! Do you have your toys?"

Asher ran up quickly to them, carrying a Dora the Explorer roller suitcase, "I'm packed," he said, "Are we going out?" He was smiling broadly and dancing around Flame, who reached forward and plucked the suitcase from his hands.

"Yes," he said, "We're going to meet some of my friends and have some lunch. Ready?"

"Bye Mommy!" Asher said, dancing over to Blue, jumping in her arms and kissing her quickly, "See you later!"

He ran out the door and jumped into the golf cart, "Let's go Flame!" he yelled.

Flame gave Blue a brief wave, "We'll be back in a couple of hours," he said and closed the door.

Blue watched them leave from the kitchen window, waving when Asher saw her. He blew her a kiss and they drove away.

Blue stood for a moment in her quiet house and she realized, in the four, nearly five years since Asher had been born, she had never been alone in her house. He was always with her.

She wasn't sure if she liked it, but before she had too much time to dwell, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi."

Vengeance.

"Hi," she breathed, and immediately felt like a dork by how breathy her voice came out.

"I miss you," he said, "Things are taking longer than I wanted, so I won't be able to see you and Asher until this evening."

"I miss you," Blue answered.  
"Tell Asher about we're going to have dinner together," he said, "I'll cook for you. I'm still trying to secure housing for us. It's not safe for you and Asher in the Wild Zone yet, and I haven't had a chance to talk to Justice and Tiger about moving you to the New Species section of Reservation."

"So you'll stay here?" Blue asked.

Vengeance paused, "Yes," he said, "We are a family now. We'll stay together."

Blue smiled widely. A family. She had been desperately holding her family of two together, and sometimes it felt like she was a step away from losing it. And though a small part of her wondered at her ceding control to Vengeance so easily, a larger part of her trusted that it was okay. Her family, and her heart, were safe with Vengeance.

"How is Asher?" Vengeance asked.

"He's good," Blue said, leaning her hip against the kitchen counter, "We went to the playground at the school. He met a friend. But I have to meet with Justice and Jacob in a bit, so he's with Flame."  
There was a pause and silence on the other end of the line. When Vengeance spoke, his voice was low, "Is Flame there?" he asked, "Let me speak to him."  
Blue's smile faltered. He was remembered what Flame had said about his head staying attached and rushed to reassure him, "No," she answered, "Flame took Asher to play. He said you wouldn't want him here."

She heard Vengeance growl, "He is right. I do not like the idea of any other males being around you, though I trust him with Asher, and I know he has formed his own attachment to a human. But I am sure he would find you desirable and I do not want him there."  
"He's not," Blue answered, "but I will need to be around Justice later. Will that bother you?"  
"No," Vengeance answered, "Justice is mated." He laughed quietly, "And Jessie would tear him apart for ever looking at another female."

Blue laughed with him. She remembered Jessie from when they were younger, and she had always seemed fierce, so that didn't come as a surprise.

"So I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"Yes," Vengeance answered, "I'll be leaving here as soon as possible."

"Okay," Blue said, "I can't wait."

Vengeance growled again, this time low and sexy, "I would leave now if I could."  
"I know," Blue responded, "I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Blue," Vengeance answered.

"Goodbye," she answered, waiting for him to disconnect before hanging up.

Blue had a little bit of time before she needed to get ready so she moved around the house, cleaning up. She jumped into the shower, and noticed that under the sink were various toiletries and items. They were nicer than her own, so she took them into the shower with her and spent longer in there than normal. She made sure to shave and wash her hair, conditioning it extra long. Then she blow-dried her hair, and put on a little makeup. She was just about to head out the door when she heard rustling from Asher's room.

Thinking that maybe he and Flame had come home for something, and she hadn't heard them over the hairdryer, she called out, "Asher?"

She went into his room and stopped short. Sal was sitting on the floor, playing with some of Asher's superhero figures, "Where's Asher?" he asked when he saw her.

Blue kneeled down on the floor next to him, "He's with Flame," she answered, "Does your mom know you're here?" she asked softly, not wanting him to think he was in trouble, but having a feeling he might be.

He didn't look at her. Blue adjusted herself so she was sitting with her legs crossed. She grabbed one of Asher's toys and made it walk over to the guy Sal was playing with, "Hey Sal," she gave the toy a low voice, "Did you forget to tell your mom you were going to Asher's house?"

Sal's head nodded.

"That's okay," she had the guy say, "What's your Mommy's name? Asher's mommy will call her. They can make a plan for you guys to play when Asher is home."

"Mommy," Sal said, looking up at Blue.

 _Oh... poop,_ Blue thought.

"What's your daddy's name?" she had the guy ask this time.

"Daddy," Sal said, this time with more confidence.

Well, damn.

"Okay," Blue said, "I'm going to give a call and try to get in touch with your mom. You can play here with Asher's toys, okay? But Sal," she said, using her teacher voice, "Just let me know before you go anywhere, especially if you leave the house."

Sal nodded with his eyes on Blue. She worried another human would see Sal. If she didn't know there were New Species children, she knew other humans didn't either. She had a feeling that New Species weren't ready for the world to know about this.

People, especially the horrible anti-Species groups, would try to kill or kidnap these children. Even worse, if there were any Mercile labs left out there, they would do anything to get to them. If they knew it was possible to create New Species children… Blue couldn't even finish the thought.

She called the first person she could think of: Vengeance; but the person who answered told her that he was unavailable. She tried Flame next, and finally, Justice. No one was available, but she left messages for them to call her anyway.

Breeze drummed her fingers on the table. She would take Sal home herself, but she didn't want the other humans to see him. It wasn't safe in this area for him. She decided to call "0" and go from there.

"Reservation," the voice answered, politely.

"Hi," Blue said nervously, twirling her finger in the cord, "I'm sorry, I know this is a really weird question, but am I speaking to a New Species?"

There was a pause, then, "Yes," the voice said, slightly less politely.

"Um," Blue said, "okay. I need… well… I have this child at my house."

"I'm sorry?" the voice said confused, "A child?"

"Yes," Blue answered, taking a deep breath, "I have a New Species child at my house and…"

The line was silent, "Hello?" Blue said, "Hello?"

No one answered. She hung the phone up, and looked at the clock. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger nervously, not sure what to do next.

She went back in to Sal, who was rummaging through another bag of toys. He had Asher's cars lined up, and was searching for more. She sat down next to him. She wasn't going anywhere for a while, "Can I play?" she asked.

Sal handed her a car and they played together happily, before Sal lifted his head up.

"Somebody's here," he said.

Blue cocked her head to the side, trying to listen, "I didn't hear anyone."

Sal smiled at her, "I have really good ears."  
Blue smiled, "I bet you do. I'll go check. Do you want a snack when I get back?"

Sal nodded enthusiastically, "Do you have rice krispy treats?"

Blue thought about it, "I'm not sure. I'll check."

She left Sal with the cars, and made her way to the front door. She peeked out the windows by the side of the door, not seeing anything or anyone. She opened the door and looked out, not seeing anyone there either.

She mentally shrugged, and closed the door, turning away. As she turned, a body slammed into hers, pushing her hard against the wall.

"Don't move!" a man's voice yelled at her, pulling her back and slamming her hard into the wall a second time.

Blue was instantly transported back to her life with Tom, and her first thought was, _he's found me!_

She felt hands roughly traveling over her body, and she cried out, "No!"

She began to fight, throwing her elbows back and pushing against the wall, trying to get leverage. She stomped down with her foot, but she could feel the person was wearing boots and she didn't even have shoes on.

"Don't move!" the voice said again louder, and grasped her arm. He pushed her shoulder forward and moved her elbow back, moving her fists toward the middle of her back. She hadn't had her shoulder dislocated since being married, but she remembered the familiar pain. She heard the distinctive pop, and then the excruciating burn and tear.

She cried out at the same time the air rushed from her body. She felt her body shaking and shivering. Her old friend shock had arrived.

The world seemed to be spinning and swirling. She could make out another man in the house. He wore black with a bulky vest. He had on a helmet and his face was covered. She saw his weapon, realized they were military, and panicked.

 _They were after Sal!_

She couldn't let them take him. They must have the phones tapped, this was her fault. They were going to take him away. She started fighting harder, not feeling the pain anymore. More hands held her. She threw her head back and felt it connect with something. She heard a grunt, and then her head was slammed into the wall.

Black dots peppered her vision, but she kept moving, though drunkenly. The man turned her around, pinning her to the wall, laying his arm against her windpipe.

"Where is he?" she heard him ask someone, and then "Keep him out of here."

 _No!_ Blue thought, she couldn't lose consciousness. She had to stay awake. She had to protect Sal...

She heard small growls and the man cried out.

"No! Stop it!" she heard Sal's small voice and saw him claw and bite at the man holding her.

He leapt at her, but her arms weren't working right, but she tried to hold him and move him behind her.

"Don't touch him," she gasped out.

The man took a surprised step back, and looked around. One of the men who had been holding her arms moved forward.

"Step away," he said, "You will just make it worse. Don't do this in front of him."

She heard Sal growling and making noises that showed how upset he was.

"You won't take him out of Reservation," she said breathlessly.

"Are you threatening us?" the man moved toward her, and pushed at her shoulder. Just that little tap, and Blue was nearly undone.

"They'll never let you leave," she said, knowing that this little boy was precious, and New Species would do whatever it took to find him, "They'll find you."

"Salvation," the man said, "come here."

Blue had just enough time to realize they knew Sal's name, before a fist slammed into her head, and she fell to the ground.

 **Chapter 16**

Vengeance jumped off his cart and headed toward Justice's office, hoping he could catch Blue before she left. He was striding toward the building, when Justice came rushing out.

"Is Blue inside?" he called to Justice, "or has she left already?"

Justice stopped, "Why?"

He moved closer to Vengeance, "You mated with her?"

Vengeance smiled, "Yes," he said, "she's my mate. Is she here?" He looked around Justice toward the building, hoping to see her.

"Come with me," Justice said, "I'm going to see her now."

Something about the tone of his voice sent warning bells off in Vengeance's head, "Where is she?" he said warningly, something like panic beginning to gather in his chest.

Justice looked at Vengeance seriously, "You must remain in control," he said. Vengeance noticed Tiger running to catch up to him with Shadow and Wrath close behind.

Vengeance stepped closer to Justice, hands fisting at his side as he fought not to grab him and force him to answer faster.

"Where. Is. She?" he said.

"She's in medical," Justice answered.

Vengeance roared. He started running toward the Medical center, aware of the males running next to him, but was unconcerned with their presence.

He burst into the building, "Where is she?!" he sounded out of control.

Justice pointed, "Third floor. We're going with you."

Vengeance didn't care. He slammed through the doors and took the stairs, three and four at a time. He came out of the stairway at a dead run, and skidded to a stop.

He could smell her here; it was overwhelming: pain, fear. He saw Tim Oberto, from the human/New Species task force. He had on a tactical gear. He stood with two other New Species males, ones he didn't know. He could smell Blue on them. Smell her fear. He saw blood on the hands of one. The control he held onto, the rage he kept just barely at bay, unleashed.

"BLUE!" he roared, and charged down the hall, following the scent, until he found a door knew was to her room.

He threw the door open and stopped short.

Blue lay in the bed, the white sheet tucked around her waist. Her brown hair was tangled on either side of her head, her face a mess of bruises.

Vengeance balled his fists tightly and stepped closer. He looked at the machines hooked up to her. An IV ran into her arm. A heart monitor was stuck to her chest and a blood oxygen monitor was clipped to her finger.

And her face.

He saw tracks of mascara running down her cheeks. The entire side of her face, from her temple to her chin was bruised, a nasty blue bruise that would takes weeks to fade.

Her free arm was in a sling, and the knuckles on that hand were cut and red with newly healing scabs.

He felt his shoulders heaving as he tried to breathe. An uncomfortable pinching sensation built in his chest, until he felt like he was going to explode. His legs got him to the bed, but then they wouldn't hold him anymore. He grasped her hand, right before they gave out and he ended up kneeling by her side.

Vengeance buried his face in Blue's body, taking in her scent.

He heard the door open behind him and whipped around, growling warningly.

"It's just me," Justice said.

"What happened to her?" he managed to choke out.

He heard Justice sigh, and saw the male run his hands through his hair, as he took in Blue.

"God, Vengeance," Justice said, "I'm so fucking sorry."  
"Just tell me," Vengeance ground out.

"Blue…" he trailed off, "She tried to call us. She called Breeze, and Flame, and me, left us all messages."  
"What?" Vengeance could feel himself start to slip.

"Sal," Justice said, meeting his eyes unflinchingly, "Sal showed up at Blue's house. He met Asher at the park. Wanted to play. Followed them home."

Vengeance stood, still holding Blue's hands, breathing rapidly, "Who hurt her, Justice?"

"She called Reservation's information center, trying to find out where Sal belonged. Made sure she was speaking to a New Species, and then told him that Sal was at her house."  
Vengeance shook his head, confused.

He took another deep breath and stopped mid inhalation. He leaned down and sniffed Blue. He could smell the male from outside. He lifted her hand up to his nose; he could smell the male there. He leaned to Blue's face, breathing in deeply. He could smell Tim all over Blue's face.

Vengeance roared; insane with anger, "They did this! I'll kill them!"

Justice rushed to Vengeance as he got to the door; wrapping his arms around Vengeance, pinning his arms to his sides. Vengeance roared, his rage giving him strength, and easily broke free. He got to the door when Justice tackled him from behind. He heard the door open and saw feet running in. He felt them pile onto him, all of the males pinning him to the floor. He thrashed wildly, roaring and snarling.

"Stop it! Stop it!" a raspy voice screamed.

Blue.

"Get off of me!" Vengeance ground out, "BLUE!"

"Ven!" he heard her gasp and then heard the machines going off wildly. He twisted desperately to see what was happening, but the males held him tight. He smelled her a moment later and her face came into view. She laid her body on the floor next to him and reached out a hand, "Let him up!" she cried out hoarsely, looking up at the males.

"Stay calm," Justice said in his ear, "she needs you."  
"Let me up," he said again, not making any promises.

He felt the shift of weight and then he was free. He gathered Blue to him, cradling her in his arms. The machines had gone off because she had torn free of them. He saw the wires hanging next to the bed. He could smell her blood where she'd pulled the IV out.

"Are you okay?" her poor ruined voice asked brokenly.

Vengeance didn't answer, pulling her closer while backing up, keeping an eye on the males. He heard Blue suddenly gasp, and he looked down at her, "Vengeance!" she said, "They took Sal!"

He could see her pulse hammering in her throat, and her face was dripping in sweat. A moment later her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp.

"BLUE!" he pulled her closer to his face.

"Get out of my way," he heard a voice say, "Justice, move it! Get these males out of here. I need space."

Trisha.

He looked up at her, feeling his lip raise and growled warningly. He was acting purely on instinct now, desperate to protect Blue.

Trisha moved toward him slowly, her hands held out, "I just want to help her Ven," she said, "Put her on the bed so I can examine her."

Vengeance growled again and moved backwards.

Trisha sighed heavily and put both of her hands on her hips, "Dammit Ven, knock it off! You know I won't hurt her. Put her on the damn bed and get the hell out of my way."  
Something in Trisha's tone got through to Vengeance and he followed her directions, but he didn't move away. He hovered around Blue and watched every move Trisha made.

Trisha shined a light in Blue's eyes, checked her pulse, and finally looked up at Vengeance, "I need one of my nurses," she said, "Can you handle that?"

Vengeance nodded warily and Trisha called out, "Midnight! I need you in here."

The New Species female worked her way through the doorway that was crowded with males, "Damn males everywhere, can't take a god-damn step without them in my way," she grumbled. She gave Vengeance a friendly smile, completely at odds with the situation, "Hey Vengeance, congratulations on mating! That's great! Now can you move the fuck away so I can help?"

Vengeance took a step back, feeling relief at Midnight's tone. Blue must not be hurt too badly if Midnight was acting the same as she always did.

"She's dislocated her shoulder again," Trisha said, "I need to reset it. Then I need you to insert the IV again, and the monitors."

Midnight nodded shortly, getting to work. Vengeance couldn't look away, he wanted to ask questions, but for some reason, he couldn't formulate them.

"She's got a concussion, bruising along her face. The tissue along her larynx is swollen, so she's going to be hoarse for a while. Her shoulder is dislocated and she's not going to be able to lift much. She'll stay here overnight for observation and to manage pain, but then she can go home," Trisha enumerated Blue's injuries in a matter of fact, but still sensitive, way.

Vengeance nodded. He wanted to rip the males to pieces, but he couldn't have Blue upset again. Seeing her like that, knowing she'd pulled out her IV and re-dislocated her shoulder in order to get to him made him afraid. She was trying to protect him, but it was his job to protect her. He could wait, he would kill the males later.

"I know what you're thinking," Trisha said, "I can see it. But you can't harm them. It was a mistake, a horrible mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. You need to get past it."

"Never," Vengeance said, low and terrible.

"Yes!" Trisha snapped, "Blue needs you. You mated her, right?"

Vengeance nodded.

"Then you have a responsibility to her," Trisha said without sympathy, "You have a family now. You don't get to go around, exacting revenge for slights. Your family needs you. Blue needs you. Get over it."

Vengeance growled, thinking about letting the males live.

"Oh grrr yourself," Trisha said, "you know I'm right."

"She's going to be alright?" Vengeance asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Trisha said, much softer, "She'll be fine. But she'll need time to recover. You'll need to help."

"She won't do anything," Vengeance said, "She will rest, and I will take care of her and Asher."

"Asher!" Vengeance said suddenly, "Where is he? Is he okay? Did they hurt him?"

He saw red thinking about that possibility.

"Asher is fine," Justice's voice came from the doorway, "He's playing with Sal at Ellie and Fury's house. Sal needed a distraction, and Flame wanted to see Blue."

"Flame is here?" Vengeance asked, not having seen him.

"Not anymore," Justice answered, "He had to work, but he was worried."

"She's my mate," Vengeance said.

"I know," he said, reassuringly, "Flame sees Asher and Blue as friends. Would you like me to send mating papers to you?"

"Yes," Vengeance answered, "I want them as soon as possible."

Justice nodded, but continued to stand next to the door.

"I'm in control," Vengeance told him, "You can go and please take the males and Tim with you. I want to break them into pieces and their presence is making it difficult for me to remain calm."

"Okay, Vengeance," he said, "But I want to stay. I want to explain everything to Blue when she wakes."

"Fine," Vengeance replied, "But please go away. I don't want any males near my mate." Vengeance's instincts were bubbling near the surface and he didn't know how much longer he would be in control with all of these distractions around him.

 **Chapter 17**

Blue surfaced slowly back to consciousness. If felt as if her head was pulsing, it hurt so badly. She tried to remember what she had done, had she had too much to drink? She didn't think so. Maybe she was getting the flu. Then it all came to her in a sickening rush. Sal, the men taking him away, getting knocked unconscious. She could feel herself starting to panic, desperate to get to Sal, to let someone know he'd been taken.

"Sal!" she cried out, opening her eyes and glancing around.

"It's okay, Blue," she heard, "He's safe."

Blue focused on the voice, her vision clearing until she could make out Vengeance staring at her intently, "He's okay, Blue," he reassured her, "He's with his family."

Blue looked around confused. She was in a hospital. She lifted her hand to her face and flinched when she made contact.

"He's okay?" she rasped out, her lips were painfully chapped and she had trouble forcing the words from her throat. She sounded like a two-pack-a-day smoker.

Blue concentrated on breathing, trying to push back the panic as flashes of what had happened bombarded her, along with memories of other times she'd ended up in emergency rooms.

Vengeance sat up and moved his face closer to hers until all she could see were his blue eyes, "You are safe," he said, "Sal is safe. Asher is safe. No one will hurt you. I am here and I am not leaving."  
Blue could feel tears start to well up in her eyes, and they spilled over. Vengeance pulled back to look at her horrified, before his face became angry, "I will kill them for making you cry," he said, "I told Justice I would not, but I have changed my mind. Where do you hurt, Blue?"  
Blue shook her head, she wanted to explain, but her throat hurt too much, "Water?" she asked.

Vengeance reached out a hand, his gaze never wavering from Blue's as he picked up a straw and placed it gently near her lips. Blue took a swallow of cold water and felt the damaged tissues soaking up the moisture. She took another grateful swallow before she allowed her head to sink back into the pillows on the bed.

"It's not that," she said, "It's just a relief. I thought that they were from Mercile or something, and that they were going to steal Sal away from Reservation."

Vengeance pushed his anger way down, in order to reassure Blue, "He is fine."

Blue nodded and swiped at the tears running down her face with her good hand. She glanced down at herself and laughed brokenly, "I'm a mess, aren't I?" she said, "I wish you hadn't seen me like this."  
Vengeance took a cloth from bedside table and used it to wipe her face, "I wish I had never seen you like this either. I never wished to see my mate bruised or battered again."

Blue stopped his hand and pulled it to her face, kissing his fingertips lightly, "I'm so sorry, Vengeance."

Vengeance couldn't stop from growling, "There is no reason for you to apologize," he said, "None of this is your fault."

He stood abruptly and ran his fingers back and forth through his hair, "I am trying very hard to not eviscerate the males who did this to you," he explained, "It is very hard for me not to track them down."

Blue gave him a wobbly smile, "Can you tell me what happened? Will it make you too mad?"

Vengeance sighed, gathering his thoughts, "The New Species you called panicked when he heard you say a New Species child was at your home. He was afraid you had taken Sal. You must know the lengths that New Species will go to in order to keep these children safe."

Blue met his eyes and nodded her head, "That was my worry, too. I was afraid if I brought Sal out of the house, one of the humans in the neighborhood would see him."

"I assumed as much," Vengeance replied, "The men who stormed your home are from the human/New Species task force. They are the men who find and rescue our Gift females. They are the fastest responding group we have here."  
Blue nodded, showing she understood, but, "I wish Sal hadn't seen that," she said, "I didn't know who they were. I tried to hurt them. He must be so upset." Tears started to leak out of her eyes again, "His family must be so upset. I would never want Asher to witness something like that."  
"Sal is fine," Vengeance spoke quickly to reassure her, "He's mad. I checked in with Ellie and Fury, and while he didn't really understand what was happening, he was very mad that they had hurt you. They explained to him that it was a mistake, that you were okay, that they were okay, and he was better."  
"Really?" Blue asked.

Vengeance wiped her face again, "Really. And Ellie and Fury are actually grateful to you. They know you were acting to protect Sal."

Blue let out a shuddering breath, "Is Asher still with Flame?" she asked finally.

Vengeance shook his head, "He's actually with Sal right now. Ellie and Fury wanted to keep Sal busy and distracted. Asher is very busy and very distracting."

Blue laughed a little, "Can we go get him now? I want to get out of here."  
"I am sorry," Vengeance said seriously, "You need to stay here overnight to be monitored."

Blue shook her head, "No! I can't stay here overnight, away from Asher. This is only our second day here! I need to go home!" The heart monitor next to Blue started beeping wildly and a moment later, Midnight walked in.

"Calm down," she said, while walking toward Blue, "You are setting off your alarms."

"I want to go home," she told Midnight, pushing herself up with one arm.

"No." Vengeance said firmly, "The doctor said you needed to stay overnight. You will stay overnight."

"No," Blue said, "Asher…"

Vengeance sighed, "I will get Asher," he said, "I will stay with him tonight."

"You will?" Relief was evident in Blue's voice.

Vengeance ran his hand back in forth across his head, "Yes," he said, "I will stay with him, but you must promise me to stay here and rest. And you," he pointed at Midnight who raised an eyebrow at him, "You will promise to watch her. To keep her safe while I am with our son."

Blue felt a million fireworks go off in her heart with Vengeance's statement: _our son._ The way it had just slipped from Vengeance's lips was as if he had said it a hundred times before.

"She's perfectly safe, Vengeance," Midnight said, "Doc Trisha is working, so Slade is skulking around here somewhere. I will make sure she rests until she's ready for release tomorrow."

"Good," Vengeance replied. He turned to Blue, "I will go get Asher and we will spend the night in your home. You will stay here and rest until Asher and I can collect you tomorrow."

Blue nodded, relieved and exhilarated, "All right."

Vengeance leaned over, placing his hands on either side of Blue's pillow until they were nose to nose. Blue's eyes closed and she felt him press a gentle kiss to her lips, and then one on the corners of her mouth, and finally one on the tip of her nose. Her eyes opened and she stared into his eyes.

"This is not how I saw this evening," Vengeance said.

Blue gave him a half-smile, "Me either," she replied, "It's a good thing we have all the evenings for the rest of our life," she added.

Vengeance smiled in spite of himself, "Yes it is," he said and gave her one more lingering kiss on her lips before leaving.


	4. Chapter 18-20

**Chapter 18**

Vengeance felt anxious as he drove up to Ellie and Fury's. While he felt an affection and protectiveness for Asher, he was a little unsure of how Asher would react to him. He wanted to start forging ahead, building a relationship with him, getting to know the boy who he decided was the child of his heart.

The door opened before Vengeance could knock, and Fury came outside. He cocked his head to the side to indicate he wanted to talk away from the house. Vengeance followed him.

"How's Blue?" Fury asked, concern etched in his face.

Vengeance felt a growl building, "She will be okay. She has a concussion, a dislocated shoulder, bruising…" He clenched his fists and took deep breaths to calm himself, "She will be okay." He said this to himself as much as to Fury.

"I'm sorry, Vengeance," Fury said, lowly, "Sal doesn't understand why he can't just go wherever he wants. And he was so excited to meet a new friend. He followed Asher's scent to their house. Sal said that he played cars with Blue while she tried to find Ellie. He wants to go back," he smiled, "He said he didn't even get rice krispy treats." He lost the smile a moment later, thinking about why that had happened.

"It wasn't his fault," Vengeance said, "He's a child. You must have been crazy with worry."

"We were looking everywhere," Fury agreed, "Ellie was a mess. When we got the call, that a human said they had a New Species child… we thought the worst. The task force was alerted and in motion before I even had time to process what was going on."

"Is Salvation okay?" Vengeance asked, thinking about the scary things he'd witnessed as a child; how that had molded and shaped him.

Fury sighed, and linked his hands behind his head, looking around, "He's okay. He was confused. He didn't see the worst of it. He heard Blue cry out, tried to protect her… she shielded him, and Remembrance scooped him up before Tim laid Blue out."

Vengeance couldn't stop the sound that left his mouth. He pictured Tim, who, while human, was double the size and weight of Blue, knocking her out.

"I know, I know," Fury said, "I don't know what I would do if someone hurt Ellie that way. No. I do know. I would kill them."  
"That is what I want to do," Vengeance replied, "badly."

"You've come so far, Vengeance," Fury said seriously, looking at him in the eye, challenging him to disagree, "And now you have the best possible future ahead of you. Don't throw it away."

"I will do my best," Vengeance replied, not making promises, but still agreeing with Fury. He had everything to look forward to.

"I've come for Asher," he said, changing the subject, "I'm going to take him home. Blue must stay in medical overnight."

Fury changed directions with Vengeance, and walked with him to the house, "He's pretty beat," he said, "you need any advice?"

Vengeance ran his hand through his hair, "I need a lot of advice, but I do not have time for it now. Asher and I will figure it out."

Fury opened the door and called Asher's name. Asher scampered into the entryway with Sal close on his heels, "It's time to go," he said, "Vengeance is going to have a sleepover at your house."

Asher looked up at Vengeance, a smile on his face, but then he bit his lip. It was a move so much like Blue's that Vengeance felt it in his stomach.

"But what about my mom?" Asher said.

"Your mom is resting in the hospital," Ellie said, coming up and kneeling so she could look at Asher eye-to-eye, "She'll be back in the morning. Do you remember Vengeance? From the other night? He's a really good friend of your mom's and she thought that you would like to stay with him."

Vengeance kneeled down as well, "I care very much about your mom. And I care about you, too. I would like to spend time with you," he said, watching Asher's uncertainty. He added, "you know, guy time."

Asher stopped biting his lip and smiled brightly again, "Yeah," he agreed, nodding, "guy time. We can play with my superheroes and read my books."

He held out a hand to Vengeance, who took it gently in his own. His engulfed Asher's, and he was struck by how small and fragile the boy was.

"See you later, Sal!" Asher said, waving at Sal as they departed.

"Do you like my cart?" Asher asked as he and Vengeance got closer.

Vengeance hadn't noticed the cart before, but laughed after looking closely, "This is a very heroic looking cart," he said. He didn't recognize all the symbols.

Asher nodded and letting go of Vengeance's hand, pointed at each, "This is Superman's sign, this is the Bat signal, and this is the Avenger's. But you probably know that one, right? Because you look like Captain America."

Asher crooked a finger at Vengeance, who bent down closer, "I know you're not really Captain America," Asher whispered, "but I like to pretend."

Vengeance laughed, and picked up Asher and put him in the cart, "If I'm Captain America, who are you?" he asked.

Asher pondered this as Vengeance backed out of the driveway and started toward Blue's home, "I don't know," he said slowly. He started pointing at his fingers, "I have a Flash costume, a Buzz Lightyear costume, a bat cape, a Superman cape, Iron Man mask, Thor's hammer…" Asher yawned hugely, "I'm just Asher right now, I guess. Ask me tomorrow."  
Vengeance chuckled, "I will."  
Vengeance and Asher pulled in the the driveway, and Asher silently followed Vengeance to the door. Vengeance was glad to see that it had been repaired, and walking inside, he saw that someone had thrown open the windows to air it out. Blue's scent permeated the house, and with it, there was still a tinge of fear and pain. He swallowed the urge to growl, knowing he couldn't scare Asher that way.

He walked with Asher to his room, "Hey!" Asher said, "Mommy was playing with my toys without me!"

He looked down at the cars lined up, "She didn't even put them away," he said imperiously, "She always makes _me_ pick up my toys."

Vengeance went to his dresser, and pulled out a set of pajamas, "Do you need help?" he asked.

Asher bit his lip, and shook his head, "No," he said, "Mommy usually helps me."

"Do you want me to help you tonight?" Asher looked unsure.

Vengeance squatted next to him, and put the pajamas on his knee, "Your mommy asked me to do all the things that she does," he explained, "I know I won't do them as good as Mommy, but I will try."

Asher nodded his head, still biting his lip, but held his hands up over his head. Vengeance realized he needed help taking off his shirt and so lifted it up. He helped Asher into his pajama shirt and shorts. They went into the bathroom where Asher pointed to the door, "You wait out there," he said, "I need privacy."

Vengeance followed his directions and waited until the door opened. He helped Asher put toothpaste on his toothbrush, but stared at Asher confused when Asher handed it back to him and said, "You have to do a supervisory brush."

Vengeance realized that he meant he had to brush Asher's teeth, so he took the tiny toothbrush and gently brushed his teeth, one more time. Asher spit and then led the way to his bedroom where he started digging in a suitcase for books. He handed three books with bears on the front to Vengeance.

He looked at the titles, apparently they were about a bunch of bears in clothes who went by the name _Berenstain._ _Huh._

Vengeance started to read to Asher, whose eyelids got heavier and heavier. As Vengeance got to the end, Asher suddenly interrupted him, "Is my mommy okay?" he asked in a small tremulous voice.

Vengeance adjusted himself next to Asher, who laid his head on Vengeance's chest, "Yes," he said, "Your mom is fine. She got a little hurt today and the doctors are giving her extra rest time."

"But she'll be back tomorrow?" Asher asked.

"Yes," Vengeance said, "And I will be here too, to take care of your mom, and you."

Asher was silent and Vengeance wondered if he had fallen asleep, but when he looked down, he saw Asher's eyes were still open, "Will you stay and take care of her even after she gets all better?" Asher suddenly asked.

"Yes," Vengeance answered, "I want to be part of your family." He thought of the word that humans used to describing being mated, "I want to marry your mom."

"Ohhh," Asher breathed, "So will you be my dad?"

Vengeance felt his throat tighten, "Yes," he got out, "I want very much to be your dad."

"Okay," Asher replied genially, "I think that's a good idea. My mommy needs someone to take care of her. She's actually really small for a mommy. And I've always wanted a dad," he started to whisper, "But don't tell my mom that, I don't want her to feel bad."

"I won't," Vengeance answered, feeling his eyes well up.

Asher yawned again, "Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" he asked.

Vengeance nodded, "Of course."

They were both quiet, and Vengeance felt Asher drift to sleep. His breathing got even and heavy, with a little snore. He breathed in Asher's scent and let it invade his senses. This was his son. He felt it down to the marrow in his bones. He enjoyed the weight of the boy for a while longer, before carefully extricating himself and going to Blue's room.

He lay down on the bed, fully dressed, and pulled Blue's pillow to his face. He turned on his stomach and breathed in the sheets. They still smelled of him and Blue. He wrapped the blanket around himself, imagining that it was Blue and fell to sleep surrounded by her scent.

 **Chapter 19**

Blue decided that the novelty of being waited on hand and foot wears off. She had never even returned to her home in the human section of Reservation. Vengeance had all of her and Asher's things packed and unpacked in their new home in the New Species section. This house was older and Blue immediately fell in love with it. It was one floor, a bungalow, and had lovely nooks like a bumped out window in the kitchen and a columned archway with built-in bookshelves in the living room.

Blue had spent the first day in her new bedroom, staring at everything with wide eyes. Maybe it was being injured, but she was also really weepy. Everytime she saw Asher and Vengeance together, she got choked up. The first time, Vengeance nearly lost it. He hovered around her, his hands moving around her body, looking for some place to land that wouldn't hurt her.

She explained that she was really happy to see him and Asher playing. He was very confused, but in an absolutely adorable way.

Vengeance had moved a big cushioned chair into the kitchen, near the bright windows. Blue had been parked there for the last three days. Vengeance had cooked every meal, entertained Asher, and then Asher and Sal. He hadn't let her lift a finger.

He hadn't touched her either.

The first night she understood, and honestly, though she had wanted him, badly, she was way too sore to try anything.

The second night, she was feeling much better. Her arm was out of the sling, and though she was still tender, she definitely wanted him. She spent extra time getting ready for bed while he put Asher to sleep. But when he came in, he merely kissed her gently, tucked her in, and went to sleep on the couch.

They were going on day three, and if he told her to sit down in this chair one more time, she was going to throw something at him.

Like herself.

Vengeance was sitting in deck chairs with Fury in the backyard. They both watched Sal and Asher, and another New Species boy named Forest, climb over the play structure.

Vengeance stood up, watching the boys, and stretching his hands over his head. His shirt lifted up from his shorts and revealed a tantalizing section of bared tan skin. Blue groaned aloud.

As if he could hear her, his head whipped to the window, his eyes narrowing as he saw her standing there. She gave him a small wave and an embarrassed smile. His gaze was distracted as Asher called to him, wanting him to watch some sort of move.

"Nice!" she heard Vengeance call out.

 _Oh my god,_ she thought, _even his voice is sexy. I want to ravage him._

She saw Vengeance lean down to say something to Fury, and then head to the back door. She quickly sat back on the chair and picked up her book.

Vengeance inhaled deeply when he came in. Her eyes widened as she took in his tense body. His hands fisted and unfisted at his sides, and his nostrils flared. He took a long, stalking step toward her.

"You stood up," he said, scolding her.

Blue nodded, not taking her eyes off of him.

"You groaned," he said, "but I do not smell pain."

Blue shook her head and cleared her throat, that was still raspy, "I'm in a little bit of pain."

Vengeance lost his predatory look and kneeled next to her concerned, "What is the matter? Do you need to go to medical?"

Blue scooted forward on the oversized chair, placing a leg on either size of Vengeance's thighs, "I hurt because I want you so badly."

Vengeance's eyes widened and then narrowed again, "Blue…" he groaned.

"Vengeance," she mimicked, "I'm better. I don't hurt anymore."

He wouldn't meet her eyes and she started to feel self conscious, "Do you…" she paused and tried to formulate the question, "Have you changed your mind? Do you not want me anymore?"

"NO!" his answer was instantaneous, "I do, Blue. So much. But you were injured. I want you completely recovered."  
"I am completely recovered," she argued.

"Blue," he said on a sigh.

"Please get me the phone," she demanded.

He immediately stood and brought it to her. She punched the buttons on it quickly and waited for someone to answer.

"Hi, Trisha?" she asked, "It's Blue. Am I cleared for sexual activity?"

Trisha laughed on the phone, "Is someone treating you like glass?"

"Yes," she replied, "Would you mind…"  
"Not at all," Trisha said.

Blue held out the phone to Vengeance, who took it cautiously, "Hello Trisha," he said.

"Yes," he said, listening carefully, "But what about her shoulder? Uh huh. And her concussion? Okay. I understand."

Blue was already moving to the door before Vengeance hung up, "Hey Fury?" she called out, "Do you mind taking the boys to your house for a while?"  
Fury looked confused for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed, "No problem!" he called out, "Come and get him later."

She watched him wrangle the boys and heard his cart drive away. When she turned back to face Vengeance, he had resumed his predatory posture.

"I want you now," he said.

"Come and get me," she answered.

He took two loping strides from the phone and devoured her mouth. She devoured him right back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body up. He grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. She wrapped her arms up, until she could grab his hair and tilt his head to the side.

His tongue slid along hers. She loved the way he took the time to taste her. The tip ran along her teeth, the roof of her mouth, then he would pull back and kiss along her jaw.

Blue leaned her head to the side and he ran his teeth lightly up and down the cord of her neck.

She shivered and he whispered in her ear, "You like that?"

"Mmhmm" she said agreeably.

He moved quickly, placing her back in the chair and sitting back on his haunches. The sunlight streaming through the window hit him. His eyes glittered wildly and his hair shown, shades of blonde and gold.

"You're so beautiful," she said, reaching out a hand and running it down his face.

He kissed her palm, before running his hands up her arms and down the sides of her ribs.

"You will tell me if you feel any pain," he demanded.

"If you don't get inside me soon, I'll be in pain," she breathed.

Vengeance growled low, and moved his fingers to her shirt. She was wearing one of his button down shirts. She had been surprised he had things so dressy, but he told her he was expected to attend some meetings and fundraisers at times, and needed them. Blue hadn't been able to lift her arm yet, so he had given her the shirt. She'd worn it every day, loving the feel of it and the smell of it.

Vengeance unbuttoned the first few buttons, spreading the shirt wide and looking at her breasts. He placed his hand over one, her nipple touching the center of his palm, and he turned his hand, until his fingers grazed her ribs, as he gently teased it. Blue let her head fall back, as his lips followed. He licked and sucked, lightly blowing air over the tip, and then nibbling lightly.

"Harder," Blue begged, and clasped his head to her.

 **Chapter 20**

Vengeance groaned. He was trying to be gentle, but Blue's demands were making it increasingly difficult to stay in control.

He suckled hard at her breasts, and he smelled a wave of arousal. The hand he had wrapped around her ribs, dipped slowly down the front of her sweatpants, testing and teasing.

He ran his finger along her cleft, delving into soft, wet folds.

Blue moaned and grasped his neck, pulling him to her lips. Teeth clashed and tongues dueled. He slowly penetrated her with one finger. Her hips jerked in response, and he felt her tight channel spasm and contract.

"Vengeance!" she cried out.

Vengeance drew back, pulling his fingers from below her pants. He watched her face and slowly licked his finger clean. His eyes closed as he tasted her.

When he opened them, her brown eyes were blazing, "I need you to fuck me," she said.

She grabbed his t-shirt with both hands, whipping it up. She moved so fast that he lost his balance and ended up splayed on the floor. She followed him and sucked in a tight breath when she tweaked her shoulder.

"Blue," Vengeance said warningly, sitting up immediately

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said laughing.

Vengeance rolled them both until she was on her back. Her laughter stopped abruptly when she saw the expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Vengeance leaned down slowly, taking her lips, moving his against hers. He let out a shuddering breath and opened his eyes.

"Sometimes," Vengeance said, "I do not believe that this is my life now. I do not believe that you and Asher are real. I am afraid I am going to wake up and find that Mercile has given me a drug and I am still in a cage."  
Blue's eyes welled with tears, her heart breaking for him, "It's real, Vengeance," she said, "I promise."

Vengeance leaned down and kissed her again slowly.

"I love you," Blue whispered against his lips.

Vengeance reared back, looking at her wide eyed, a small smile hovered on the edge of his lips, "You do?"

"Of course I do," Blue said, "You're very loveable."

Vengeance snorted.

"Oh, sexy snort," Blue joked.

"I'm show you sexy," Vengeance murmured, and sat back on his heels. He pushed the shirt gently off of Blue's shoulders, and then pulling his off as well. Blue enjoyed watching his muscles twist and bunch as he removed it.

"What do you find loveable about me?" Vengeance suddenly asked, his hands on the button of his jeans.

"Hmmm," Blue said, naughtily, "I'll give you one loveable characteristic for every piece of clothing you remove. And I'll give you credit for the shirt," she added magnanimously.

Vengeance smiled, a true gleeful smile, "Okay," he answered.

Blue reached up and pulled him down, kissing him deeply, "One," she enumerated, "you protect me in big and small ways," she said, "like right then, when I hurt my shoulder, you stopped everything just to make me more comfortable."

Vengeance moved his lips to the shell of her ear, kissing and pulling on the lobe. Then he sat up and unbuttoned his pants. He stood up, and slowly pulled the zipper down. Blue watched as the zipper got lower and lower, "Two," she said breathlessly, "you have changed your entire life for Asher and me. You moved from a home that you love in the Wild Zone, and took in a ready-made family without hesitation."

Vengeance was left in his boxer briefs, the tip of his cock visible at the top of the waistband. It tented out his briefs, and Blue felt her mouth water.

"Three," Blue said, "you're honestly surprised that someone could find you loveable." As the words left her mouth she got quickly to her her knees. She pulled Vengeance's briefs down herself, and gripped his cock in her hand. Her fingers could barely wrap around it. It was smooth and hot, and glistening at the tip.

Blue looked up at Vengeance under her lashes. His chest heaved as he watched her. Her eyes dropped back, and she stuck out her tongue and gave a long lick to the vein running beneath it. With her other hand, she lightly scoured the crease of his balls. She let her tongue move up and down the length of him, and then she teased the slit. Tasting the precum that had gathered.

Vengeance growled low in his throat. Blue wrapped her hand tighter around his erection and began to move it up and down. She sucked the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and around the mushroomed head. She heard Vengeance groan and she moaned in response.

"Blue!" Vengeance cried out, and was on her. He gently pushed her back, and nudged her thighs apart, ripping the sweatpants off. He dove beneath her thighs and gave her one long lick, before rearing up and thrusting into her.

Blue cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Vengeance said.

"No, no," Blue said, and wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him to move with her heels pressed into his ass. Her nails raked down his back, and she couldn't stop twisting.

"Move!" she cried out "I'm dying for you to move."

Vengeance began a slow drag in and out of her. Blue bucked her hips wildly, "I'm fine!" she gasped out, "Harder!"

Vengeance managed a new angle, he lifted one of Blue's legs and began drilling into her. He hit a spot deep inside her that she didn't know existed and suddenly she was coming.

She heard Vengeance roar and then felt him; hot semen blasting into her. She felt him swell even further as he slowly stopped pumping, until his forehead rested between her neck and shoulder. She felt him give a long lick, and her pussy spasmed around him.

"Holy hell," Vengeance said, as she pulsed around him.

Blue wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and twisted her legs around his back.

"I love you," she said again.

Vengeance looked up to give her a look of wonder and disbelief, "I love you, too," he replied.


	5. Chapters 21-24, Epilogue

**Chapter 21**

The next few days took on a delightful normalcy. Blue recovered enough to talk to Justice and Jacob, and they laid out what they hoped the New Species school would look like. The meeting was quick, but exciting. There was so much unknown about New Species development that she would have to stay flexible, changing and adjusting curriculum based on the way that New Species children learned.

Vengeance stayed close. He hadn't gone back to his job in the Wild Zone full time. He wanted to be with Blue. He found that he became anxious and snarly, (Fury's word), when he went too long without seeing her. He revelled in the sights, sounds, and scents of his new family. The only thing that was putting a damper on Vengeance's complete joy was the lack of mating papers.

He spoke to Justice at length about getting the papers to solidify his and Blue's mating, but because she had changed her name, and didn't want her ex-husband to know where she was, it was taking more time than he liked.

Blue didn't care. She told Vengeance that they were a family, nothing would ever pull them apart, but it mattered to him. He wanted the papers on his wall, he wanted to marry Blue in the human way. He wanted Asher and Blue to both take his last name.

Sal and Asher were excited to have the same last name. They said it made them cousins since they would both be "North's." But Vengeance couldn't help feeling worried. There was something about not having it that made him feel like his new life could be ripped away from him at any moment.

Since the summer had arrived, Vengeance found himself taking the boys to the creeks and streams so they could cool off. Asher's favorite move was one where Vengeance lifted him over his head, and then Asher dove, head first, behind Vengeance. Of course, it turned into more of a belly flop, but it made Asher happy. Vengeance was learning all about Asher and having experiences with him that no one else had before; jumping off of rocks, going climbing, trying a zipline. It was fatherhood, and it was changing Vengeance, shaping him into a better male.

At the end of one such excursion, Vengeance and Asher met Blue at the new school. She came out, carrying a huge tote bag. Vengeance could see giant binders and he rushed forward to take it from her. She sent him a grateful look.

"How's the planning going?" he asked.

"Great!" she enthused, "I've almost got the coursework set out for New Species interested in teaching. It's going to be offered twice, once during the day and once at night so it doesn't conflict with schedules. And the elementary school curriculum is coming along. I have a bunch of ordering to do, but Justice has been really generous. I've never had this much free rein with a classroom before. It's exhilarating!"

Vengeance smiled at her glee, but, "It's not too much? I worry about all this planning you're doing, isn't there anyone to help you?"  
Blue shrugged, "Probably not right now, but after we do the introductory class? I bet that there are a bunch of New Species who'll want to take some of this on. We'll get there."

"You need to rest," Vengeance said, "You are still recovering from your injuries. I will talk to Justice about getting you some help."  
He pulled their cart into their driveway and Blue put her hand on his arm, "I'm okay, Vengeance," she said, "I'm not afraid to ask for help if I need it."

Vengeance stifled a growl. He would talk to Justice anyway. It was his job to take care of his mate, and make sure that she wasn't tired or overextended.

Asher skipped along happily in front of them, carrying a towel over his shoulder and his water shoes in the other hand. When they got inside, Blue brought Asher right to the shower. For some reason she was always worried about him being dirty after jumping in the river. Vengeance didn't understand it. It was water. It was clean. But he didn't argue, if his mate wanted their son to shower, then that's what would happen. Beside, Asher smelled wonderful after his shower.

Vengeance took out dinner, throwing a steak on the grill for Blue and Asher, and waiting until the last minute to sear his. Asher chatted nonstop throughout dinner, stopping only to take a sip of milk. Vengeance had one of those moments where he felt like he was outside of himself, looking in. He couldn't believe this was his life. He grinned, and Blue, catching his eye, grinned back at him before reaching over and clasping his hand with hers.

They were just starting to pick up dinner when there was a knock on the door.

Tiger and Fury were there, both looking serious and angry.

Vengeance immediately went on high-alert, "What's going on?" he asked.

"We need to talk to you both," Fury said, "Where's Asher?"

Blue came in behind Vengeance when she heard their voices. She stopped short when she heard their question, and Vengeance could sense the wave of anxiety that encompassed her.

"He's playing in the backyard," Blue said, "why?"

"I don't think you want him to hear what we have to say," Fury replied.

Blue took hold of Vengeance's hand in both of hers, and he pulled her forward. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. He felt minimally better, but still on edge, as he led them all into the kitchen. He kept one eye on Asher as he played, and the other on the two males.

"Two policemen and a social worker from the Out World have come to the front gate. They have documents with them giving permission to take Asher to Tom Halpern," Tiger said bluntly.

Blue covered her mouth with her hand. Then stood up, and looked around, as if she wanted to grab Asher and a bag and just run.

Vengeance snarled, "No," his voice brooked no dissent, "He is my son. He won't leave here."  
"I know," Tiger said, "Asher is New Species as far as we are concerned, but they came to the front gates. The cameras and reporters will be along soon. Justice's office has been told that Senator Halpern will be arriving soon as well. It's a shitshow." Tiger ran his hand over his face tiredly.

Waves of desperation and fear were rolling off of Blue, making it difficult for Vengeance to stifle his rage.

"Let me meet him at the gates," Vengeance said, "I will welcome him to Reservation."  
Tiger smiled, "As much as I'd love to do that, Ven," he said, "it's not going to happen. If you were officially mated it would be so much easier."  
"If he knows I'm here," Blue said, "It doesn't matter. I haven't been able to hide from him. Just get the papers and we'll sign them."

"They will arrive shortly," Fury replied tightly, "We assumed that would be your response. Senator Hill will also be arriving shortly. He's still with Jessie and Justice, as Jessie is expecting their child any day."

Vengeance nodded, "But he will not touch Asher. Nor will he come close to Blue."

Blue turned her back on the males, moving to the window and staring at Asher. Vengeance saw him wave at Blue, and Blue wave back. The lines of her shoulders and back were tight, and she had an arm wrapped around her middle, like she was holding herself together. He moved quickly to her and pulled her against his chest. He felt her relax, but her emotions were so overwhelming that it reminded Vengeance of pain.

 **Chapter 22**

It was her worst nightmare come true.

Tom was going to come here, and he was going to put New Species at risk. If he claimed they were giving refuge to a kidnapper, that they were helping her keep him from his child, the hate groups would arrive full force. It could even put New Species independence at stake. It wouldn't be unheard of for the US government to grant land to a nation and then take it away when it suited them.

Ask any Native American.

The panic was rising up quicker and quicker and she felt ready to shake apart into a thousand pieces. Vengeance nuzzled into the side of her neck, "Calm," he said, "We have dealt with worse. We will deal with this."

Guilt swamped Blue, and she turned around in his arms to look at him, "I'm so sorry."

She looked over at Tiger and Fury, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Tiger and Fury waved their hands as if brushing aside her words, "We are tough. While it is going to be difficult, we will be fine."

She tried to give them a grateful smile, but couldn't make her face move that way.

Fury's phone rang and he answered it briefly before turning to them, "Senator Halpern is here. He's requesting a meeting with Blue and Justice. He's surrounded by cameras at the front gate."

"No." Vengeance said forcefully.

"I have to," Blue said, turning to him, "We can't let him make anti-New Species statements with all those cameras around. Maybe…" she thought for a minute.

"Blue," Vengeance said, when she looked away from him, "I will not allow him near you."

Blue looked at him surprised, "I thought you would come with me," she said.

Vengeance nodded and turned to Tiger and Fury, "We will meet first with Justice. We need a plan. Bring Halpern in, but he can wait until we are ready to see him."

Tiger and Fury nodded, "Do you want me to bring Asher to our house? He can stay overnight with us."  
"You've had him a lot, lately," Blue said. _Another reason to feel guilty_ , she thought.

"He is easy," Fury said smiling, "We feed him, read to him, and he falls asleep. He actually keeps Sal in his room at night, because he wants to talk to Asher."

"Thank you," she said, but what she thought was _oh god._

 **Chapter 23**

Vengeance paced inside Justice's office. Their plan was about as good as it was going to get. They would let Halpern talk, and then they would send him on his way. They would deny that Asher was Halpern's, as far as they knew he had never seen Asher, and Blue produced his birth certificate, which had no father listed.

Jacob Hill, Justice, and Vengeance would all be present, with Tiger and Fury watching from surveillance monitors next door. They planned on recording everything, just in case.

"Is he being searched?" Blue asked, biting at her fingernail worriedly. In all the time Vengeance had known her, she'd never done that before, and it slayed him that she was so nervous that she did it now. If Halpern made one wrong move, just one, and Vengeance hoped he did, he would tear his throat out.

"Yes," Justice affirmed, "All humans visiting Reservation are searched."  
"Take his cell phone, and check for recorders," she said, "He recorded an opponent's speech rearranged the words so he was saying something really racist and used it for a soundbite on the radio. His opponent withdrew from the race because no one believed him when he denied it. He'll probably try to do something similar here if he doesn't get his way."

"He won't be getting his way," Vengeance assured her, "He will be leaving. And if he is lucky. He will be leaving with his life and not in pieces."  
Blue tried to smile at him, but failed miserably and ended up biting her lip to keep from crying.

Justice's phone rang on his desk and he answered it quickly and hung up, "He's here," he told them.

Vengeance stepped in front of Blue's body, shielding her with his own and Justice stepped from behind his desk. The two of them made for an intimidating sight.

The door opened and Senator Tom Halpern entered. Right behind him was a bodyguard, a professionally dressed woman, and Jacob Hill.

Vengeance saw Halpern scan the room, but he showed no trace of nervousness. In fact, despite facing two males who barely maintained their veneer of civility, he was remarkably unperturbed. Vengeance breathed in, and was disconcerted. All he could sense was Halpern's triumph, the man was almost deliriously happy.

"Gentleman," he greeted them, "Eliza."  
Blue's hand moved down Vengeance's arm to grip his tightly, and she stepped next to him, not letting go of his hand.  
Vengeance growled, "You don't speak to her."  
Halpern, though by no means a small man, was still four or five inches shorter than Vengeance, and for the first time, seemed unsure of how to act or respond. He covered his discomfort by stepping back and raising his hands up, palms out, "Of course," he said, "I meant no disrespect."  
Justice moved forward, "What do you want Senator Halpern?" he asked sternly.

The woman, who until now remained in the background, stepped forward, "I'm Senator Halpern's attorney, and I have a court decree stating that Asher Halpern, the biological son of Eliza and Tom Halpern, be returned to his father. The two police officers who accompanied us, and who weren't allowed into this meeting, are here to arrest Mrs. Halpern for kidnapping."

Vengeance felt a roar building deep in his chest. These humans would take both his mate and his son. They would put Blue in a cage. And they would give Asher to a man who didn't hesitate to hurt someone weaker and more fragile than him.

"No." His voice was barely human.

The woman continued on, not at all bothered by Vengeance's answer, "We are aware that Reservation is a sovereign nation at this time, but as Senator Hill will attest, there have been contracts of reciprocity drawn up between your two governments."  
Vengeance had trouble following, but he had no trouble mistaking the look of triumph on Halpern's face.

Justice leaned against his desk, affecting the posture of someone unperturbed, "True," he answered, "We have made agreements with the U.S. government that allows us into the Out World in order to arrest former Mercile employees. However, Blue North is mated to a New Species male. And as such, is afford all the protection of New Species law."

Vengeance watched Halpern carefully, and _there it was._ Anger. Rage. Frustration at being denied what he wanted. It all passed over Halpern's face like a cloud, but was masked just as quickly.

"Eliza cannot be mated to a New Species," Halpern said, almost apologetically, "She is still married to me."  
All Vengeance saw was red. He looked down at Blue, whose face had gone ghostly white, even down to her lips, but still she spoke.

"You didn't have to sign the papers Tom," Blue argued, "There was a limit on your denials, and I was diligent in my pursuit of this divorce. It was filed and notarized and I have copies here."

Blue reached out with trembling fingers, which she clenched into fists, and then released before getting the papers she had placed on Justice's desk. She passed a copy to Tom's lawyer, bypassing Tom's hand when he would have taken them.

The lawyer glanced at them briefly, "There are no such records on file at this courthouse," she said, "These are obviously forgeries."

Halpern reached out as Blue passed and took her wrist in his hand, stopping her from continuing back to Vengeance, "You don't have to stay here, Eliza. I'm not angry. Come home to me."

Blue's fear flooded the room, and all the New Species males acted on instinct, though Vengeance moved first.

He took the hand that clasped Blue's and bent the fingers until Halpern released her, "You do not speak to her, and you most certainly do not touch her."

Halpern's bodyguard moved to Vengeance and reached out to counter him.

"I would not touch him if I were you," Justice said coolly, "It is foolishness to touch a male's mate, and even more foolish to engage him when he is protective."  
Vengeance threw off Halpern's hand and wrapped Blue in his arms, before taking her arm gently in his hands and kissing where Halpern had grabbed her. Though Vengeance hadn't seen him exert pressure on Blue, five clear fingerprints stood out on her skin.

That was it.

Vengeance was done.

He roared and moving Blue behind him, launched himself at Halpern. He grabbed his throat with one hand and had him easily pinned against the wall. He snarled in his face, baring his sharp teeth, the ones he tried to hide from humans, the ones that made it quite clear that Vengeance was more than human.

Finally, Halpern reacted. Vengeance could smell his fear and anger. His rage and dismay.

"She's my wife!" he ground out at Vengeance.

"She is not," Vengeance said, "She is my mate. And if you come near her again, I will tear out your throat."  
Senator Jacob Hill cleared his throat, and the rest of the room came into focus. He saw that Halpern's bodyguard had been subdued by Justice, and the female lawyer stood behind Hill, with her arms crossed. Blue stood nearby, her arms wrapped around herself, with one hand to her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying out.

"Senator Halpern," Hill started, "If I may…" he looked pointedly at Vengeance, who slowly lowered him to the ground.

Halpern shrugged away from him quickly, adjusting his jacket and straightening his tie, before smoothing down his hair.

"I can't imagine you have anything to say that will have any bearing on the facts, Senator," Halpern said, "My wife is hiding my son from me. She has taken him to Reservation, which I have so generously supported during my time in office. I have been assaulted, and New Species have refused to follow the terms laid out in the court proceedings…."

He would have gone on, but Hill interrupted him, pulling an envelope from his jacket, "Yes, yes. That would be the way it seems, wouldn't it Senator, except…"  
Hill opened the envelope and began laying documents and pictures on Justice's desk. The first was a series of photographs that nearly brought Vengeance to his knees. It was Blue, several years ago. She was thinner, and blonde; her dark eyebrows contrasting sharply with her light hair. She was still lovely, but incredibly haunted looking.

And the bruises.

A series of bruises around her eyes, wrists, shoulders, back…Vengeance could feel himself slipping, but Blue wrapped her arms around him, and her scent surrounded him, bringing him back to himself. Her lips were split, and the small white scars that were barely noticeable now, were in technicolor in the pictures. It looked as though someone had thrown red paint and splattered Blue with it.

She cleared her throat, "Those are pictures from the emergency room," she said, "after he threw me into the china cabinet."

Vengeance heard a low growl next to him, and saw Justice staring down Halpern. His eyes narrowed, "You piece of shit," he said.

The next was a document from the ER. Words stood out to Vengeance, and though he didn't read each sentence, the words themselves made the event clear: _contusions, vaginal tearing, consistent with nonconsensual..._

He moved to Halpern without conscious thought, "Please don't," Blue said, stopping him in a small voice that told him just difficult it was for her to keep herself together.

"A husband can't rape his wife," Halpern threw out.

"Shut up, you idiot," the lawyer snapped, "Where did you get these?"

Hill smiled, and Vengeance was almost afraid of him in that moment, "Blue is my family. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. And Senator Halpern's tendency to make unflattering or unwanted information disappear is well known on Capitol Hill."

"I take it you are threatening to go public with this information," she continued, "if we pursue custody of the child?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Hill said with a cold smile.

The lawyer stood and returned the smile, "I think we understand each other, Senator Hill. I would like more time to discuss this with my client," she nodded to Halpern, "I'm sure we can come up with terms that are acceptable to both parties."

Hill nodded, "I'm sure we can."  
Halpern looked angrily and in disbelief between Hill and his lawyer, "I'm not leaving here without my son."

"For god's sake, Tom!" the woman said, "You could lose everything if you continue with this!"

"That is my fucking wife!" Halpern said, pointing at Blue, "And my fucking son is here somewhere. I told you, I'm not leaving without them!"

Vengeance moved forward, his teeth bared, his voice a barely audible growl, "You can leave with your life," he said, "consider yourself extremely lucky. No other male here would allow that, knowing what you had done to their mate."

Whatever shown in Vengeance's face got through to Halpern, when everything else didn't, "Fine," he said, "but we aren't finished. I'll get my son one way or another."  
He turned to the door, his bodyguard quickly opening it, and his lawyer following closely behind, "And Eliza," he said, at the last minute, "you look fat."

Blue barked out a surprised laugh, "Fuck you, Tom," she said.

His lawyer physically pushed him out the door before the door closed behind them.

 **Chapter 24**

"Are we done here?" Vengeance asked.

Blue could detect a note of desperation in his voice.

"Yes," Justice said, "Take your mate home." He reached into his desk, "Here are your mating papers, congratulations."

Vengeance swept Blue up in his arms, moving quickly and saying nothing to the New Species they passed. He didn't put her down until they reached the golf cart, and even then, he moved as fast as he could to the driver's seat.

"Vengeance?" Blue asked, concerned.

"I am barely in control, right now, Blue," Vengeance growled.

Blue clamped her lips shut, and moved to cross her arms over her middle, but when her hand moved, Vengeance took it. He pulled it up to his face and inhaled her scent. Then he kissed her wrist gently, before holding tightly to her hand.

Blue understood. He was so angry, he was having trouble controlling his instincts, but he wasn't angry at her.

"I love you so much," she whispered to him.

Vengeance glanced at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road, but he didn't answer.

When they got to their house, Vengeance pulled her into his arms and sprinted up the steps. He kicked the door shut behind him and strode purposefully into their bedroom, before placing Blue on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I am not calm."  
Blue sat up and began ripping off her clothes. She pulled off her shoes, and tore at her shirt and pants.

"You don't have to be in control with me," she told him. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and Vengeance was on her.

"I will try to be gentle," he said, as he consumed her mouth, his tongue delving deep before sucking hers. He bit her lips and moved quickly down her neck to her breasts. He groaned and one hand moved down her stomach and under the waist of her panties. He slipped one long finger into her.

"I don't want you to be gentle," Blue gasped.

Blue arched into his hand, and tugged his hair, bringing his face back to hers.

He snarled and his hand moved, bunching her panties in his hand and then tearing them away. He flipped her onto her stomach and curled his body around hers. Blue felt him knee her thighs apart, and settle between them. His hands rubbed up and down her back. He was so hard he didn't even need to position his cock. It found her wet entrance and he slid home in one smooth hard thrust.

Vengeance roared loudly. Blue pushed back into the cradle of his hips, seeking more of him. He withdrew and thrust gently.

Blue tried to counter his thrusts, moving her arms and attempting to leverage herself harder into him.

"Blue," Vengeance said warningly.

"Show me I'm yours," Blue said desperately.  
Vengeance lost control. His mouth moved to her shoulder and she felt his teeth in sink deep. The warmth of pain was lost a moment later when he began pumping into her, seating himself so deep that Blue could feel him at the mouth of her womb.

She moved her hips, but Vengeance growled, his hand moving to her hip to hold her in place as he slammed in and out of her wildly. Blue felt her orgasm building; tingles that began in her fingers and toes rushed up her body and shattered wildly in her center. She heard herself cry out; heard Vengeance's answering cry. It went on and on, aftershock following aftershock as Vengeance filled her full of hot semen.

He made a move to lift his weight off of her, but Blue linked her fingers with his, and when he would have withdrawn from her body, Blue clamped her inner muscles around him tightly.

"Don't leave me yet," she begged.

Vengeance licked her shoulder, moving her hair to the side and kissing the wound he had made, "Never," he answered, and began another slow possession of her body. One that would last all night.

 **Epilogue**

New Species weddings weren't new on Reservation, but they were to the Wild Zone. Blue knew how important the Wild Zone residents were to Vengeance, and she wanted to find a way to include them. It didn't feel right, she had told Vengeance, not to invite them.

So here they now stood, in a field separating the Wild Zone from the rest of Reservation. Every once in a while, Blue would see a flash of skin in the forest, a curious resident peeking out. Food and drink were available closer to the forest, and then more centrally located.

Blue and Vengeance had repeated their vows under an arbor that he had made with Asher. It tilted precariously to one side, had a mix of wildflowers and super hero symbols decorating it, and was absolutely perfect.

Asher played happily with the other New Species children: his cousins, he claimed. All of them teetering on the edge of a sugar coma after eating more wedding cake than was good for them. Vengeance held Blue in his arms near the band they had hired to play, and gently swayed back and forth.

Blue sighed happily and laid her cheek on Vengeance's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Happy?" he asked her, bending his head near hers and laying his cheek on her sweet smelling hair.

"You know I am," she laughed, "You?"

"Always," he answered.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I have more ideas for New Species stories that will definitely revisit Blue and Vengeance. Please review and let me know if you want to read more!**


End file.
